Special Training
by Grimahr
Summary: New to the Guild, Lucy tries to impress a certain scarlet haired mage but it ends up backfiring. Just what will she have to go through to make it up to her in the end?


~ Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~

Lucy sat hunched over in her Guild Hall as she watched her friends laughing and making a scene of one another. In fact, most of the guild was doing the same after what had just occurred. It had been only a couple days since they had saved not only their Guild Master, but every Guild Master up in Clover Town from the Lullaby incident.

It still shook her with everything that happened but seeing her friends fighting in tandem with one another like they had… it was truly amazing. 'Mira wasn't wrong… they really could be the strongest team in Fairy Tail…'

That left a bitter taste in her mouth sadly. With everything that happened, her role in it all was rather lackluster. 'They could have handled it without me honestly. I don't know why I even went…' A dark blush covered her features as her eyes lingered over towards a certain mage.

'And now I have to deal with you…' Lucy sighed as she tried to look away, but her eyes would always find their way back to a certain scarlet haired mage. Erza sat at the bar with Mirajane and Makarov as she kept a stoic expression.

It seemed like she was always stern and authoritative. She had led their group easily and had time to spare. 'She single-handedly got the two loudest and most obnoxious people I've ever met to work together… that in and of itself is just… astounding.'

Sighing, she shook her head as she felt her heart beginning to flutter. It was happening again. When she had first gotten into the Guild, she knew they were all on a different level than herself but… it wasn't until she had first encountered Erza just a week back that she truly understood just what that difference was.

'I could never compare to her…' "Feeling alright Lucy?" The blond visibly jumped as she was brought out of her thoughts by the silver-haired barmaid and her friend. "O-Oh, hey Mira… what's up?" The elder mage smiled cheerfully before moving to sit across from Lucy at her table.

"Not much really. I'm glad everyone's back, they Guild sure is quiet without those three." She pointed to Natsu and the others amused. "You said it. It hasn't even been a day since we've been back and I've lost track of how many fights have happened." She chuckled dryly before her eyes cast themselves downward.

"Something on your mind, you seem quieter than usual?" Lucy blinked in surprise at the statement. She wasn't usually that talkative to begin with was she? "I'm fine really… just, I feel a bit overwhelmed by everything that happened."

The silver-haired mage smiled cheerfully before nodding in understanding. "I can imagine Lucy. Not everyone takes on a Demon of Zeref on one of their first missions, let alone to save or Guild master." She giggled before cupping the blonde's hands in her own.

"I'm guessing you probably just feel anxious after such a mission. Take the next couple days off I'm sure you'll feel better." She smiled caringly before giving the Celestial mage a quizzical look as her face reddened noticeably.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed." Pulling her hands away from the elder mage, the blond nodded quickly. "Y-Yea… I'm fine…" Mirajane's eyes lingered on Lucy for a moment with worry before her lips twitched upward.

"Well, that's good. I was afraid you were coming down with something. If you need to talk about anything you can always come over to the bar. My ears are always open." She chirped before standing to leave.

As the blond watched her friend walk away, she clutched her chest as she felt it beating rapidly. 'D-Damn it…' Standing to leave, she left quickly before she did something else to embarrass herself. The last thing she wanted was her friends knowing something like this…

* * *

~ Lucy's Apartment ~

* * *

Lucy sat at her writing desk as her pen fidgeted in her hand. It had been about an hour now since she sat down but she just couldn't write. Something was on her mind… someone with red hair to be more specific. 'Why can't I stop thinking about you?!'

Slumping her head against her desk she sighed, before setting her pen aside. "Ok if you can't think rationally say it. You like her Lucy, t-that's… that's apparent…" the Celestial mage blushed as she tried to talk with herself.

It was a rather well-kept secret of hers that she tended to crush of women more than men. Mirajane was probably the best example she could think of. She idolized her as a goddess for years. It was only after meeting her that she started to see her more as a friend than a fantasy.

'Mira's a celebrity, it's not like she'd be into… into me, or even girls for that matter.' She shook her head sadly before moving her thoughts back to their original point of origin. "And Erza… she's… she's just so strong… she's beautiful… dominating… authoritative… hot…"

Cupping her mouth, she growled before shaking her head. 'Damn it stop!' Moving towards her bed, she flopped on her mattress before resting her wrist over her forehead. "J-Just stop this before it starts Lucy… You don't want to do this…"

It wasn't the first time she felt these types of feelings for another woman close to her. It was back in her Mansion when she was younger before she ran away. Rolling to her side, the blond sighed recalling the painful memory.

After being so close to a maid she knew for so long, she confessed her feelings for her… but of course, she didn't return those feelings for her back. She was paid to be happy around her. It wasn't like she actually liked her like she thought. Moving her arm towards her lamp, she clicked it off before pulling the loose covers over her form.

"Just forget about this… She's an S-Class Wizard… what would she want with you anyways…"

* * *

~ Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~

* * *

It was early, much earlier than she would have liked to have gotten up but she just couldn't sleep. Yawning tiredly, Lucy walked into her Guild Hall, already seeing a few familiar faces. 'Jeez, I thought I was early…'

Rubbing her eyes, she made way over to the bar before sitting down ruggedly. "Rough night?" Blinking away her blindness from the morning, her eyes traveled up to Mirajane's concerned face. "N-No, I'm fine Mira just… just a bit tired." She finished with a yawn before stretching her sore limbs.

The silver blond smiled warmly before moving to the side. "I'll make you some breakfast then, how does that sound?" Smiling in return, she nodded. A little food would help after such a rough night. She tried to sleep but her mind was racing for hours.

If that was bad enough once she got to sleep after what to have been well past midnight, her dreams were haunted too by a certain scarlet maiden… After waking up a couple hours prior, she tried to get back to sleep but that didn't work either.

'This has never happened like this before…' she had often thought about different people she liked but… blushing darkly, Lucy shook her head. 'You are not crushing on Titania!' She couldn't be… she barely knew her, she was S-Class, and she was famous too.

Getting caught up in her would just lead her to ruins. Her thoughts were suddenly silenced as a plate of food was set down in front of her. "Enjoy." Mirajane chirped happily before pulling a stool out from the other side of the bar before sitting across from her.

Thanking her, the blond did just that as she tried to concentrate on her food… lest her thoughts drift back to the prior ones. As Mirajane watched Lucy's deep expression her smile slowly drifted into a smirk. "So what do you think of Erza?"

Lucy coughed suddenly as she choked on the food she had been eating. Pushing a cup of water closer to her, Mirajane watched amused as she saw her newest friend coughed loudly as she tried to clear her throat.

"*Cough, cough* W-What?! What do you mean by that?!" She stammered in shock before seeing the happy look on the elder mages face. "Well you were worried about meeting her a week ago but you seem alright now. I wanted to know what you think of her."

Calming down, Lucy sighed having taken her statement an entirely different way. "O-Oh… W-Well, she's, she's amazing really. She's strong, no that's an understatement. She's like a force of nature… If something gets in her way or threatens her Guildmates she does everything she can to stop it. She's loyal, dedicated… beautiful… I-I mean s-she's just amazing really…" Her voice quieted slightly at the last part as her cheeks began to flush.

Mirajane nodded in understanding. "She definitely is one of a kind. Too bad she focuses more on work than she does on socializing, though. She doesn't have many friends besides Natsu and Gray. Not to mention she doesn't have any lover's either."

Lucy smiled somewhat hearing that last part. "I guess she just thinks of her Guild Mates before herself. She's really selfless to… Too bad, though, I can only imagine the flocks of guys who would want to be with her." Lucy shook her head amused before taking a sip from her drink.

"I doubt it. Erza's a Lesbian after all." Lucy cupped her mouth as waters spilled out of her lips. Choking on her drink she coughed even louder as Mira handed her a cloth. "Lucy, are you alright? You need to stop doing that. You're making me feel self-conscious about my cooking." She pouted before snickering quietly as she saw the blond attempting to compose herself.

'S-She… S-She's a what?!' Lucy's eyes beaded as she tried to process what she just heard. "W-What did you just say…?" Mirajane blinked in surprise. "I told you to eat slower. You need to really stop-", "N-No… before that…"

Mirajane's smile grew as she noticed the serious expression she was being given. "Oh? About Erza being a lesbian?" Lucy's heart thumped louder at the statement. She wasn't hearing what she wanted… Shivering slightly, Lucy wet her lips before speaking.

"H-How… how do you know this?" This, in turn, got Mirajane to chuckle. "Lucy, what kind of a question is that? I've known Erza since we were kids. Not to mention I had a phase growing up." She shook her head amused.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only was Erza, the one she had been idolizing for the past week been a lesbian but… but her idol and friend had been one, at one point as well… Silence passed for a moment as Lucy tried to imagine the beautiful thoughts before Mirajane waved her hand in front of her face bringing her back to reality.

"You still with me?" Blushing furiously, she nodded before letting Mirajane go on. Smirking at the reactions she had hoped to coax out of her, Mirajane continued. "Ever since I was younger Erza and I would fight from time to time. We were always confronting each other for the most trivial things." She shook her head, giggling.

"But as time went on I started feeling a certain joy in our little spats. I know she did too. It wasn't till I was about 16 when I finally understood why." She cupped her cheek blushing faintly in remembrance. "I won't go into details but I found out Erza was indeed into girls. Me being the one she liked to." She chirped before her eyes traveled to Lucy as she cupped her face nodding.

"Y-Y-You… You can go into details if y-you'd like…" Stifling a laugh, Mira shook her head. "We'd be here all day if I told you everything she made me do." Lucy looked down saddened before her attention was drawn back by Mirajane as she spoke once more.

"Anyways after I joined Sorcerer weekly I had to work a lot and with Erza going on missions all the time we just didn't have much time for each other… so we broke up." She shrugged somewhat sadly. Lucy looked at her shocked. "B-B-But, but, couldn't you two make it work?"

Humming in thought, the silver blond tapped her lips before sighing. "Afraid not… We had too many conflicting feelings at the time, and with no time to really work those out we just split apart." She shrugged before resting her chin on her palm.

Lucy remained quiet as she tried to process her story. 'How sad… 'She knew they both had lives to live, but… she could never imagine having to break apart and not working something like that out. Then again she didn't know what all the issues were, to begin with. She definitely wasn't going to ask, it wasn't her place to know unless Mira told her.

As she continued to thinks things over in silence, her thoughts started to darken. "S-So… who's s-she with now then…?" Mirajane blinked in surprise before laughing somewhat hysterically. Lucy flinched back as she watched her friend laughing like she had said some hilarious joke.

"O-Oh Lucy Hahaha, that's good." She chuckled as she shook her head. Giving the elder mage a deadpanned look, she waited for her to follow up on that statement. Once she had calmed down from her laughter, the silver blond tried to compose herself.

"Hehehe… s-Sorry it's just, she doesn't have one." Lucy blinked once, then twice, before her eyes widened. "WHAT?! HOW CAN SHE NOT HAVE SOMEONE IN HER LIFE?! D-DOESN'T SHE HAVE PEOPLE FLOCKING TO HER!"

Mirajane quieted down for a moment before frowning slightly. "That she does actually… But… she won't give them a second glance." Lucy recoiled at her statement before she saw Mira pointing away from them. Following her gaze, the blond looked over at a table near the entrance of the Guild Hall.

At it, she saw a small group of woman varying in difference. One was a brunette, another raven, another blond, even a redhead. All of them wore some kind of flashy clothing too. All and all it just looked like a cliché.

"What about them?" Mirajane scowled before looking away. "That's Erza's fan club. They've all asked her out and begged to go on dates with her." Lucy gawked at her statement. "W-Wait, how many people have tried dating her?"

Mirajane shook her head before shrugging. "I've lost count really. All I can really tell you is she's turned down every single one since we broke up. I'm not sure why honestly, I've seen her when she's lonely but she refuses to go out with others."

Lucy absorbed the information quietly as she watched Mirajane taking away her empty plate and glass. "If you want to find out, try asking her. She seems to like you." She shrugged before walking away. The statement was simple but to Lucy, it was much more than that.

'S-S-she… she likes me?' Blushing furiously, Lucy paid for her food before turning to leave. She had to go home and think about a few things… all relating to a certain redhead…

* * *

~ Lucy's Apartment ~

* * *

Lucy paced back and forth as she chewed her nails in thought. She had been at it for the better part of the day since she got back from her Guild Hall. 'Come on, come on! She likes girls, but she's turning them down… Why?!'

Growling quietly, the Celestial mage tried to wrap her head around it. There had to be a reason. 'Ok, Maybe she still likes Mira… that could be it… but they broke off with shaky terms that probably wouldn't end well. She's still working at Sorcerer weekly after all… and Erza's never here anyways, she's always out on missions…'

Pausing for a moment, Lucy frowned. 'Maybe she's working so much to ignore others… maybe she's just a loner…' Sighing, Lucy moved towards her desk before slumping into her chair. 'M-Maybe… Maybe she just thinks everyone else is too weak…'

That conclusion actually made a lot of sense to her… Mirajane was the only other female S-Class wizard in the guild besides herself. Maybe she just thought anyone below that wasn't worth her time… Feeling beaten before anything even began, the blond whimpered sadly.

'I bet there're countless others in the guild who could throw me around the ringer… I'll never be on par with Erza that's for sure…' Feeling her cheeks dampen, her hands moved up to them before she blinked in surprise.

"W-Was I crying…?" Feeling a pit of sadness in her stomach she had to concur. She definitely had a crush on her Scarlet Guild member. "But she won't give me a time of day unless I'm S-Class like her…", "So you want to be S'Class to? Well, that makes this easier."

Lucy screeched as she fell from her chair. Looking towards her window, her fear turned to anger before she growled. "NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!" The fire mage grinned sheepishly as he waved to her.

"Don't worry it's not just me, I brought happy to!" At his statement, the blue cat mentioned flew in her window before landing on her bed. "Aye sir!", "THAT WASN'T WHAT I'M MAD ABOUT!" Shaking her head she groaned.

She had enough on her plate already. Dealing with these two would just give her a bigger headache… or brain tumor… Crossing her arms, Lucy pointed to her front door as she ground her teeth. "Out, now!" The two wizards in question looked at one another before Natsu pulled something out.

"Wait we didn't even get a chance to show you what we wanted to. Take a look at this!" Before Lucy could decline, a piece of paper was being shoved in her hands. Glaring at both her partners, she spared a glance down at the sheet before her eyes widened.

'W-W-Wait… t-this isn't what I think it is, i-is it?!' Paling at what she held, the blond looked at her friend as if she had seen a ghost. "IS THIS AN S RANK MISSION?!" As she received a nod from them both, her hands slipped, dropping the paper.

"THOSE ARE ONLY ON THE SECOND FLOOR OF THE GUILD HALL! How did you get it!" Happy grinned before interjecting. "I just flew up and grabbed it." Sputtering, the Celestial mage gripped her hair in anxiety. "WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU GET CAUGHT… wait, what happens if I get caught for being found with it!" She screeched before grabbing the paper back and shoving it in Natsu's hands.

"Take it! Take it and leave! I don't know what you wanted with it but count me out. I'm not getting kicked out of the guild for your guy's insane plan. Both wizards looked to one another before snickering. "Lucy it's not insane. All we were going to do is take a measly S-Class mission, and then be promoted once we finished it."

"WHAT PART OF THAT ISN'T INSANE?!" A Natsu and Happy laughed and chided about what being S-Class would be like, Lucy slumped to her knees. 'Can't I just have one night to myself without someone plaguing me…?'

"Come on Lucy, you just said you wanted to be S-Class a moment ago didn't you." The blonde's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at Natsu. 'W-Wait… S-Class…' After a second of thinking, her eyes shot open fully at the implications of what he just said.

"I could be S-Class…", "Yep, we all can. Come on it's time we got promoted don't you think?" Lucy's mind stayed on one thing and one thing alone. 'If… If I get promoted to S-Class… then Erza will notice me…' Cupping her heart, she felt her cheeks flush at the thought.

Gazing back at Natsu and Happy, she gulped fearfully before nodding. "I-I'll… I'll do it…" Grinning wider, her friend cheered before going over there plan. After all, it wouldn't be long till their Guild Mates figured out what they were about to do…

* * *

~ Galuna Island ~

* * *

Lucy panted as sweat dripped down her frame. Clutching her whip, she glared angrily at the pink haired marionette mage before her. "Why won't you die already? Don't you know you're just interfering with our love!"

Ignoring the strange comment she had grown rather accustomed to from their fight, the Celestial mage brandished her whip. "I'm not going to just stand by and let you massacre an innocent village!" Both women traded glances before charging.

Pulling her whip back she shot it forward only for it to snap against solid rock. "Go my rock golem, crush her!" As her finger's twitched, Sherry laughed as she watched Lucy dodging ruggedly as a massive construct of rock and sand towered over her.

'N-Not good… I'm almost out of magic…' After she had made it to the ocean side, she expected Aquarius to finish the fight for her but it seemed like it wouldn't be that simple. She could perform maybe one more summon before she passed out, but anything she tried to summon would just be controlled by the psychotic pinkette in front of her.

'The only one who I could summon again would be Aquarius b-but…' Paling slightly, she shook her head. She didn't want to be drowned… again. Clutching her whip, she knew it was her only option. 'I just need to land one hit on her and this would be over!'

As her eyes lingered on the golem, she scowled. How much magic did Sherry have left anyways? Dodging again as a massive rock fist smashed the ground where she had been prior, Lucy launched her whip again, only for the golem to block it once more with its free hand.

Sherry laughed haughtily before smirking at her. "You're too weak to stop me. Why do you insist on fighting? Don't you want to see the outcome of my loves hard work?" Crawling to her knees, Lucy grit her teeth as she staggered to her feet.

"No!" Lashing out as best she could, she attempted to sneak her whip around but it was no use. Size aside, Sherry's golem was fast, really fast. As her arm went limp, her fingers dropped the whip as she fell to her knee's gasping tiredly.

"Oh is that it? And here I thought you were going to stop me." She giggled before twitching her fingers. "Crush her now my golem!" Lucy spared one last look as she saw the looming shadow hanging over her. 'T-T-The village… Natsu… Gray…' As her eyes began to close she heard a loud banging noise over her before she collapsed unconscious.

Sherry gawked as she saw an armor clad figure appear from nowhere as she stood over the blond with her fist raised. 'N-No way…' "Who the hell are you?!" Receiving no visible response, she growled as she watched the figure looking her downed adversary over.

"Don't ignore me!" As her fingers all twitched sporadically, the golem raised both fists before slamming them down on the figure under it. As Sherry grinned, her exposure instantly shattered as she watched her golem fall to pieces as it made contact with the figure.

"B-B-But… how-"She suddenly coughed as a metal-clad fist was embedded in her stomach. As her eyes rolled back in their sockets she fell over unconscious as well leaving the figure to herself. Walking back over to Lucy calmly, the redhead glared at Lucy before lifting her over her shoulder and walking away.

She had a couple others to collect as well…

* * *

~ Train back to Magnolia ~

* * *

It had been a couple days since the events that had transpired on Galuna Island ended. For the most part, the mission was technically a success but… Lucy's eyes beaded as she stared down at the table in front of her.

To her left sat Natsu with his head slumped on the table sick, and across from him sat Gray who was either resting or sleeping with his head laid back against the backboard of their seat…. however. Looking up fearfully, the blond viably flinched as she looked at the redhead in front of her.

Erza had sat directly across from her once their departure began and for the last hour, all she had done was glare at her with an emotionless expression. Every time she glanced up at her she could tell, the redhead hadn't looked away even once. She was focused on her and her alone…

'S-She… she hates me…' Feeling her body tremble, Lucy wet her lips, attempting to speak but nothing came out… again. She had tried to speak to Erza but every time she did, her words would leave her mute.

Twiddling her thumbs under the table she bit her lip as she felt a painful sensation in her stomach. 'She hates me…' It hurt her. It physically hurt her whenever she looked at the glaring face of her crush. It was like she was being punched over and over every time she looked up but… she couldn't stop looking.

If her gaze even lessened once, she knew the pain would go away but… it never did. Moving to the side of the cabin, she got up as her gaze remained down. She didn't want to look anymore. "I-I-I… I'm going to the b-bathroom guys…" Hearing no response she walked solemnly towards the small stall before shutting the door behind her.

Now alone, Lucy's petrified emotions began to come forth as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "S-She hates me… I, I did this to make h-her like me… and she h-h-hates me…"As she cried, she tried to wipe away the tears but they wouldn't stop.

The fire in her eyes when she had begun her journey had all been extinguished by her tears. Moving to the toilet she sat on the lid before cupping her face as she cried quietly. 'W-W-Why… why did I have to go along with them… it was stupid, I s-should have known… and now she hates me…'

Sniffling, Lucy wiped her eyes some more as she tried to control her emotions. Whatever happened now, she didn't know… She could be kicked from the guild… she could be branded a traitor… maybe both, and never allowed to join another guild again…

All the possible outcomes scared her senseless but the one that truly made her cry was any and all outcomes where Erza never spoke to her again. It had only been a couple weeks but… her feelings for the redhead were just too strong…

Sniffling some more, she wiped away her lingering tears as best she could before standing up. 'I… I guess whatever happens… happens…' the thought still made her want to cry but she refused to let it control her. Shaking her head, she unlocked the latch on the door before opening it.

As she was about to step out however she froze… Standing right outside the door had been the one of her anguish. Erza leveled her glare at Lucy for a moment before taking a step forward. Feeling a crushing presence from the re-quip mage, Lucy took a step back.

This continued for a moment till her back was pressed against the stalls wall with Erza blocking the entrance. It was only meant for one person, however, leaving them both little more than wiggle room as Erza stared down at her.

"E-E-Erza…?" The redhead said nothing as her hand moved behind her to shut the door, locking them both in, the tight quarters of the stall. Silence passed between them as Erza stared down at her emotionlessly. This was almost as bad as sitting across from her…

The only reason it was lessoned was the simple fact she was just inches from her crush. Their bodies were so close to one another's… Feeling her cheeks darken at the thought, her eyes glanced away, but she could see the redhead in every direction.

After what felt like hours of silence (for Lucy) Erza finally spoke up, her tone remaining neutral. "Why did you break our Guilds rules, Lucy…" The Celestial mage leveled her gaze fearfully. Seeing the hesitance in Lucy's eyes, Erza glared. "Why… Did… You… Do it…"

"…"

Erza growled before slamming her gauntlet clad hands on both sides of the blonde's head, locking their faces in place. "I thought you to be truthful and of good heart when we first met, so I'll ask one more time Lucy. WHY DID YOU DISOBEY OUR GUILD RULES!" She screamed getting Lucy to tear up once more.

"I WANTED TO IMPRESS YOU!" Erza recoiled as if she had been slapped. As her eyes widened slightly, she observed the blonde's face, as she cried despairingly. Erza said nothing as she looked Lucy's face over. Her puffy eyes from crying… Her darkened rosy cheeks… Her trembling lips.

Sighing, Erza said nothing else before clicking the latch behind her. As Lucy's eyes began to open as she continued to cry, she watched the armor-clad mage walk out of the stall. "We'll be getting off soon. I expect you back shortly… Don't attempt to run either Lucy… I will find you if you do."

Turning to leave, the redhead left the sobbing blonde where she found her. Feeling a hurricane of emotions running through her, Lucy's legs gave out, letting her slide down the wall, her back was pressed against as she cupped her knees.

Her career was over… done… and to add insult to injury, Erza probably thought she was lying to her to… Burying her face in her knees she just cried. It was like her life was beginning to fall to pieces and she couldn't do a thing about it… All for one, stupid mistake…

* * *

~Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~

* * *

Makarov sat on a large barrel as he observed his children. "Natsu, Gray… and Lucy." He sighed as he rubbed him temple. "You know the punishment for breaking Guild rules, and as per usual, you're going to be punished as I see fit." Both Natsu and Gray paled at the implications.

"W-W-Wait gramps, come on we completed the mission, there's no need to-"Natsu began before being slammed down to the ground by their master's growing limb. "Don't think you're getting out of it you two, you remember what the punishment was last time, don't you?" He smirked as she was both his children's souls escaping through their mouths in despair.

As Lucy watched the interaction between her friends and master, she felt pure and unbridled terror going through her. Nothing scared those two but it looked like they'd rather choose death?! As Makarov took a long sip from a beer stein next to him, his gaze then fell on Lucy.

"And you Lucy… Since you're new to the guild I would usually give you just a warning for disobeying a rule… however, for breaking a rule such as this that could have caused you great harm, I think a punishment is well within order.

Lucy shivered quietly before nodding. She was beyond scared but… it didn't sound like she was getting kicked from the guild. She'd gladly bear any punishment if she got to stay in. Makarov stayed quiet for a moment before looking towards Erza.

"I was going to make you face the same punishment as those two, but… Erza beat me to it." The elderly man scratched his head sheepishly as he looked at his two children. "She requested that she be in charge of your punishment as she saw fit."

Lucy's eyes widened as her eyes lingered on the scarlet haired re-quip mage. Erza stepped forward before bowing. "Thank you, master. I plan on teaching her the error of her ways, and I promise you, once I'm finished she won't be breaking any more rules."

Makarov looked to Erza before nodding. As his eyes traveled back to Lucy, she grinned sheepishly. "Don't kill her Erza… she's new after all." Lucy's jaw was on the floor now. What kind of punishment's did she usually give people?!

Erza smiled back before nodding. Stepping away from her master, she made her way over to the blonde before leveling her gaze with indifference. "Come with me Lucy. Your punishment starts now." 'I'm… I'm still in the guild… and I get to be punished by E-Erza…?'

All and all she hadn't just gotten off easy… she also got a chance to be around Erza for however long she wanted. 'Wow…' She was still depressed about how things ended but… this might be the opportunity she needed to make her forgive her!

Getting up quickly, she followed Erza out of the Guildhall as the Scarlet warrior led her elsewhere …

* * *

~ Outskirts of Magnolia, East Forest ~

* * *

Lucy fidgeted as she followed along behind Erza. They had been walking for a while now, and she had a good idea where. As they left Magnolia, they began heading into the East Forest. She hadn't been there in a while but this was definitely the way to it.

"E-Erza…" The redhead made no attempts to look at her as she continued on. "We're almost there. Don't dawdle…" Remaining quiet, the blond followed after her crush quietly. She was in some form of neutrality at the moment and that was much better than the alternative.

As they hiked up a sloping mountain, past the larger portion of the forest and lake, Lucy looked upon a clearing in surprise. 'Whoa, I've never been this far in before…' Looking around, it almost looked like a training ground.

Surrounded by tree's the vast plain had a few visible oaks along with varies large boulders set up in lines with one another. One thing was for certain, this place was man made somehow. Moving to the center, Erza finally stopped before turning towards her.

"Give me your whip." Blinking once, then twice, Lucy looked down at her weapon, fastened at her hip perplexed. "My whip, why?" Receiving a cold glare from the re-quip mage, however, changed her answer as she immediately took it off her belt before handing it to her.

As Erza gripped the leather weapon, she looked it over for a moment. "You told me back on the train you went along with Natsu's asinine idea… to impress me… am I correct?" Lucy blushed darkly as her gaze lingered on the ground.

"Y-Y-Yes…" As Erza continued to look over the weapon, she gripped the end of it before giving it a hard tug. Smirking at the durability, her smile soon fell. "You failed." Lucy felt her heart burst at the cold and sudden reply she received.

Looking back at the redhead, she watched her move her hand back before launching the whip into the air. As it snapped, Lucy almost had to cover her ears by the defining pitch of sound it made. 'W-Whoa…' Turning her gaze back to the blonde, the armor-clad mage crossed her arms.

"I was there when you were fighting Lucy. I saw you fail to stop your adversary before I had to rescue you. If you were trying to impress me, you failed." Lucy, felt her eyes watering at her statement. Hearing her crush flat out tell her something like that made her want to cry.

"I… I, t-tried E-Erza… I just couldn't do anything against her. Her magic, it, it countered mine and-"Before she could finish, Erza snapped the whip once more silencing her. "To be countered in the field of combat means certain death, Lucy. If I wasn't there when you fought her, you would be dead."

Silence passed between them as she let her words sink into the blond. "It's your job to overcome whatever counters you when you fight. If you have no magic to work with, you still have your weapon." She lifted the whip up, making Lucy growl.

"I tried! I couldn't do anything against her, though, her rock golem kept-"Lucy was once again silenced as Erza lifted the whip back up. Aiming it in a different direction she let it fly. With a resonating crack like before, an explosion soon followed leaving the blond speechless.

'H-H-How…' In the space where she aimed, once sat a large boulder, now mere rubble. 'S-S-She d-didn't even touch it?!' Rolling the whip back up, she extended her arm to Lucy, giving her, her weapon back. "A strong will and a strong body, these are the things a wizard needs to overcome all obstacles they are faced with. You are lacking in both."

Lucy was dumbstruck. What Erza had just done, was probably the single most amazing sight she had ever seen. Sure Natsu could do the same with his fists but the air around her weapon had somehow been enough to break the boulder. Was this truly the power Erza had? Was it even a fraction of what it really was?

Feeling a faint tingling sensation between her legs, the blonde blushed furiously. She was getting hot and bothered by the redhead just displaying her strength… Erza quirked an eyebrow at the Celestial mage as she examined her flushed and fidgeting demeanor.

"Is something the matter Lucy?" Looking back at Erza, Lucy blushed further before shaking her head. "N-N-NO! I, I m-mean, no… I'm f-fine…" Scowling at the blonde, Erza moved her hand to the side before a magic circle formed.

In a flash, she now wielded a large sword, with fairy tipped wings on the hilt. "Good. Prepare to fight me then." Gawking at Erza, Lucy looked at her like she was insane. "W-Wait, what?! Why?" Letting out a mirthful sigh, Erza pointed her sword at the blonde.

"Isn't it obvious Lucy?" "… No!" Erza's brow twitched before she pulled her sword back. "In order to fix you lack of will and strength, I will be training you for the foreseeable future. This is the punishment which I deem appropriate."

Lucy's mouth hung open as she just stared at her crush flummoxed. "Did you really bring me all the way up here just to tell me I'm bad and to train me?!", "Yes." Hanging her head dejected, the Celestial mage groaned. 'This is ridicules, I'm not weak I was just facing a bad opponent.'

"Look Erza I-"Lucy let but a breath out as she spoke before she suddenly felt all air leave her lungs. As her eyes widened in fear, she saw Erza's sword just centimeters from her neck. She hadn't even seen her move an inch before she was but a hair's length apart.

"You're dead." Shivering at the cold tone, Erza's sword withdrew as she walked back to where she had just been moments before. 'S-She… she could have killed me before I could even blink…' She knew Erza was powerful but with every act she displayed it constantly reminded her just what the gap was between them.

Turning back to Lucy, Erza pointed her sword at her once more. "There's no such thing as a perfect opponent or a terrible one. A fight is a fight, Lucy. It is up to you to decide who the victor is. If you lack the will to understand the difference…"

As Erza disappeared once more, Lucy froze as she felt the cold steel of her blade pressed against the back of her neck. "You'll die. And if you lack the strength to fight when your will feigns, you will fail your comrades."

As she walked back to the spot she had been before, Lucy suddenly felt a crushing feeling over her. 'She… She's right…' As much as it frightened her it was true. All of her fights, whenever something got tough, she didn't adapt… she didn't have the strength to deal with it on her own either.

Galuna Island wasn't the only case… back in Hargeon with Bora of Prominence… Natsu had saved her. Same thing when she had fought with Everlue at his mansion… she had been saved there as well… She had never needed to get stronger till she joined Fairy Tail but… The sudden realization of her powers made her want to cry.

As Erza reached the spot she had stood at before she turned once more before studying the blonde's face. It seemed like her words had a real impact on her like she had wanted. Raising her sword once more, she pointed it towards her.

"Now, I won't say it again. Fight me Lucy." Looking back at the acclaimed mage, she felt a greater feeling of reverence than she ever had before. 'She's fully composed… in every way she's moved… in everything, she does'. She was the complete opposite of herself.

Clutching her whip tightly, Lucy raised it shakily. 'I'll… I'll prove to you I can change Erza…' The redhead's brow rose as she observed the sudden change. It was like some kind of a switch flipped inside her. Smirking slightly, Erza nodded before running towards her at a much more visible pace.

Pulling her hand back, Lucy shot her whip forward before eeping in shock as it was suddenly grabbed by the redhead and tugged out of her hand. "A firm grip on your weapon is essential Lucy. Without one, I disarmed you." Tossing the whip to the ground, Erza stepped back before raising her sword once more.

"Again." As she rose back up, with whip in hand, the Celestial mage shivered. 'She stopped me before I even started…' This was going to be a very long and taxing experience for her… but, she didn't mind that much.

She was happy in fact. While fighting Erza never once crossed her mind on things she wanted to do with her… she was still going to spend a lot of time with the redhead for the foreseeable future… and that in and of itself made her giddy.

Things were beginning to look up.

'K-K-Kill me n-now…' Lucy laid on the ground panting in exhaustion. It had been almost eight hours since she and Erza had ventured up into the forest, and it was sunset already. The entire time they were there, however, all they did was fight. And with every beat, down she received, a cold response was all the followed.

Erza looked down at Lucy before her eyes lingered on the sunset. From their position on the hill, they had a perfect view. "Again, get up." As Lucy craned her neck shakily, her head hit the ground. "I… I c-can't… m-my body won't move…"

Frowning Erza's sword flashed before disappearing altogether. "Your endurance needs improvement as well. We'll address this tomorrow before we resume your training." 'She's trying to kill me…' Every fiber of her being felt like it was on fire…

As a shadow fell over her, Lucy tried to look up at her, but she just couldn't. Her magic was gone, and her strength was all but depleted. She didn't even know if she could walk back or not. That didn't seem to be an issue however as her body was suddenly lifted up.

Lucy blinked in confusion before her face flushed a bright red. "E-E-Erza…", "Yes, Lucy?" Biting her lip, the blonde averted her eyes as she tried to control herself. "W-W-Why… Why are y-you carrying me…?" Erza looked down at Lucy emotionless as she held her bridal style.

"You can't get up, let alone move. Do you expect me to leave you on the ground?" It made sense but still, this was embarrassing! 'I… I can feel her warmth…' This surprised her. She was wearing a full set of armor but instead of the cold metal, she expected it was warm to the touch. It felt nice…

As her eyes began to close she felt herself beginning to drift off as Erza hiked back down the mountain. 'T-This feels wonderful… I never want it to end…' As Erza made her way back to Magnolia, her eyes lingered on Lucy as she watched her sleeping.

With a small smile, she pulled her closer before continuing on.

* * *

~ Magnolia, Lucy's Apartment ~

* * *

Lucy's smile began to fade as her consciousness returned. The warmth that had been around her had faded for some reason. As her eyes opened she blinked away the light for a moment before looking around. "M-My bedroom?"

Was she back in her apartment? Leaning up she felt a burning sensation course through her muscles, making her groan in pain. 'J-Jeez… I haven't felt this bad in years…' As she looked around a sudden realization hit her.

"W-Wait… how did I get back here?" the last thing she remembered was training (being beaten) by Erza then… then she… Lucy blushed as she recalled the close contact she felt with the redhead. IT was wonderful…

Smiling faintly, Lucy rested her arm limply across her forehead as she gazed up at the ceiling. "How long have I been here?" It was dark outside from what she could tell so it had to be well into the evening. A better question to ask would have been how Erza even got her back to her apartment… or how she even knew where she lived, to begin with.

'I blame Natsu… he probably told the whole guild where I live.' Sighing, she leaned up shakily before her eyes widened slightly as she finally noticed the sound of running water. It hadn't even occurred to her until she started listening to it.

Looking towards her bathroom, she could see steam coming from underneath it. "What the hell?" Getting to her feet shakily, she began hobbling over to the door before cracking it open. As she opened it, however, she let out a sudden scream as it opened all the way forcing her into the person on the other side.

"Oh, you're up? That's good. I thought I'd have to wake you up myself." Lucy's eyes darted to the redhead in front of her before she tried to stand back up. "E-E-ERZA?! What are you doing in my apartment?!" The re-quip mage raised a brow at her comment before pointing to the bathroom.

"I was drawing you a bath. You need to clean up before you rest." Sputtering, Lucy tried to speak but she was bewildered. "WHY ARE YOU DRAWING ME A BATH, TO BEGIN WITH?!" The redhead smiled proudly before lowering a hand for her.

"You're unable to move on your own because of my actions. Therefore it is my responsibility to make sure you're able to function until you're fully healed." Her tone was a simple one but it still sounded weird coming from her.

Before Lucy could even question her logic, she was suddenly lifted up by Erza with ease. "W-W-WAIT, ERZA WHERE AR- AHHH! HEY WHAT ARE YOU, S-STOP!" Erza gave her a quizzical look as she shut the bathroom door behind her, locking them both in.

With the thick fog of steam surrounding them, Lucy felt her body heat up. 'T-T-This feels like some kind of dream… being locked in with Erza…' Her mind suddenly went blank however as she watched Erza's armor flash.

"Alright, the bath should be drawn by now. Strip." Cupping her nose, Lucy felt blood trickling between her fingers as she gazed up at Erza's towering form as she stood over her stark naked. "ERZA!" The redhead gave her a puzzled look before scowling.

"Is something the matter?" Lucy sputtered as she tried to speak but nothing came out. Erza's naked form was still burned into her eyes. Her skin, it was pristine. It was perfect in every way. Her curves, she had them all where they needed to be, and not an ounce of fat on her.

Her toned muscles showed through as well, but they were hidden neatly by her supple flesh, giving her a relaxed yet strong visage. She didn't even know where, to begin with, everything else! Her breasts were massive!

She didn't know what size she was with her armor on, but she had to be at least double D if not a cup larger. She wasn't that vain to overlook small breasts but if you had them it was definitely a plus in her book.

She didn't get a very good look between her legs but she could have sworn, she saw a light patch of red, trimmed neatly. 'W-Was it in a shape?!' cursing herself for not paying better attention, she was drawn out of her visual fantasies as she heard the water behind her splash, followed by a long sigh.

"Your bathroom is very nice Lucy. Truly you are lucky. "Erza smiled happily as she lay back in the large tub. As Lucy watched Erza's naked form in her bath, her whole body began to heat up… probably not from the steam…

After a minute, Erza cracked an eye open however before looking towards the blonde. She was still on the ground speechless. "Well?" Frowning at the silence that followed Erza stood up before taking a step out of the water towards her.

"Are you coming or do I need to strip you myself?" Lucy's nose began to bleed further at the thought. Was… was that some kind of an offer? As her mouth opened, nothing came out. Still utterly speechless by the events unfolding, she barely registered the redhead moving closer to her.

As Erza walked behind her, the blonde froze as she felt a pair of hands placed on her shoulders. "Let me help you out of your clothes. If you can barely move now, I don't want you injuring yourself further. We'll be training again tomorrow regardless."

Lucy could hear her words but everything happening just seems like some kind of dream, a strange fantasy that she had to be having while she was asleep. Was she still sleeping? As she felt Erza's hands moving between her chest as she unbuttoned her shirt, she blushed further. This wasn't a dream, it was really happening.

As her shirt was removed, Erza worked her hands around her back before a click was heard. Cupping her chest in embarrassment as her bra was about to fall, Lucy turned her head shakily as she tried to say something but she was still tongue-tied.

"Hmm, I never imagined you wearing something so frilly," Erza muttered as she tugged the white, lacy garment from the blonde's hand as she looked it over. 'W-What the hell's happening…' She didn't know if she wanted it to continue or end…

Feeling herself lifted slightly by her hips, Erza's hands slinked between her skirt and panties before tugging it down as well, leaving the blond in just her matching pair of white, lace panties. "I suppose they suit you well enough Lucy." Erza shrugged before moving her thumb underneath them as well.

Before Lucy could even react (or attempt to) they were already gone. 'S-So fast?!' she had barely blinked and her panties were already wadded up next to her bra… and now she was n-naked with Erza… Rubbing her thighs close together, the Celestial mage tried desperately not to feel what was coming on but it was no use. She had just been stripped and held close by her crush in the steamy ambiance of the room…

As she felt herself being lifted up, Lucy's voice seemed to finally return to her. "E-Erza… I, I c-can walk an… and I…" She stuttered and garbled her words in an attempt to resist what was happening but her body really didn't want that.

Erza said nothing as she walked back over to the bath before lowering Lucy in. As her skin made contact with the warm water, however, any complaints she had up and died. 'Ooooh….' Her limbs were sore, her body ached, and she was feeling the gentle warmth caressing her from all around…

As each second passed she tried to figure out why she even wanted to complain… Blushing darkly as she felt the water ripple, Lucy's eyes trailed up as she watched Erza's bare form entering the water with her.

"You could have simply asked me to help you to the bath prior Lucy. You didn't have to stumble to the door, honestly." She berated before resting her head against the tiles behind her. Seconds passed, and silence lingered leaving the blond with a great sense of unease.

Finally, after Lucy had calmed down (as best she possibly could in this kind of a situation) she licked her lips before attempting to speak once more. "E-Erza… w-why are you here…? W-W-What I mean is why you are still… still here in the…b-bath…"

The redhead craned her neck back at Lucy as she remained stoic. "I told you, you needed to bathe. I refuse to sleep with someone who hasn't after training all day." Lucy's eyes widened as she tried to process what she meant.

"S-S-Sleep… sleep with, with m-m-me?!" The re-quip mage nodded before laying further back in the bath. "I plan on training you Lucy, and until I see improvement, we're going to be doing everything together until you've changed. We'll be eating together, training together, and sleeping together. I'm not letting you out of my sight, is that understood?"

Lucy's face began to change into a new form of red as she tried to imagine just all the things Erza was going to make her do… or do to her…? 'S-S-She… s-she's going to s-sleep… sleep, with me, in my bed…' It wasn't exactly what she had first thought when Erza mentioned it but still…

Her body pressed against Erza's, their bare skin touching as the warm gentle glow of their feelings took over. Her hand gently cupping her cheek in the morning shades of sun, as she leaned down and gently lowered her lips onto her- "Lucy are you alright?!"

Erza stood up abruptly as she saw the blonde face blood red as she began to sink into the bathwater. 'F-Fine… j-just… fine…' As her body was lifted from the water, Lucy's mind was in too much of a reverie to notice.

Erza looked down at Lucy somewhat worried as she remained unresponsive. 'I wonder if something I said bothered her…'Shrugging, she just carried the blond over to her bed before getting her a change of clothes. She'd inquire about it more in the morning. She needed her rest for now.

~The next day, Lucy's Apartment ~

Sun shined down into the silent room as the drapes fluttered slowly by the morning breeze. As a single ray of light permitted the dark chamber, it just happened to find its way to a certain blonde's face making her grumble in her sleep.

As Lucy's eyes slowly began fluttering open, she groaned before nudging her face upwards to avoid the morning sun's vicious glare. However… As she moved her face into her pillow… it felt different. Reaching for the soft pad, she was about to adjust it before her hand gripped something soft… and round… and, squishy?

"Uhh…" Raising her head groggily, the blond looked down confused. Did her pillow just moan? However, her eyes slowly began to widen before her jaw shook and hung open. Feeling her whole face heat up, the Celestial mage felt her mouth go dry as she looked at a sight she had wanted to see for so long…

Lying in front of her, stripped bare of all articles was her crush… "E-E-Erza…" she was in her bed… S-she was naked… and in h-her bed… As the blonde's eyes traveled over her, a feeling of pure mortification traveled across her face as she looked at where her hand had grabbed… and was still grabbing.

Releasing her tight grip from the redhead's chest, Lucy shuttered as she saw her breast ripple from her touch… 'S-S-So, so soft…' Firm, solid, tender, squishy, moldable, jiggly, STOP IT!' Lucy bit her lip as she tried to stop the onslaught of words that came to mind by the accidental grope she had given the re-quip mage.

"uc..y…" The blonde suddenly stiffened before looking up at Erza's face. 'O-Oh thank god… she's still asleep…' she would have just died if Erza had woken up from her grabbing her breasts… it was unintentional but still…

As Lucy tried to calm down something occurred to her making that extremely difficult. 'WAIT, WHY IS SHE NAKED IN MY BED, TO BEGIN WITH?!' As her breath quickened, she tried to rationalize this as best she could but she had nothing… she had no logical answer… well, there was always the off chance they…

Shaking her head, she sighed. She knew better than that. Erza wouldn't have done anything to her while she was asleep… she kind of wished she had, though. Blushing, Lucy looked away from her crush sadly. She wouldn't have minded if Erza maybe took a little peek at her while she was sleeping.

Looking down at herself she knew better. She was in her pajamas still… Wait… Feeling her eyes widen for what had to have been the third time that morning, she pulled open her top before her face went red. She didn't have anything on underneath… that meant Erza had to…

Biting her lip, as a feeling of excitement flowed through her, she shivered. Now they had both seen what each other had… maybe Erza would be more… frowning, she sighed sadly. She was Erza, thee Erza. She wouldn't think of such trivialities as her body to make her like her more.

Flopping back down, her eyes closed sadly before they shot back open. Bolting up she blushed as she remembered what her previous pillow was. 'W-W-Well… I guess I'm not getting back to sleep…' Moving the covers aside, the blonde was about to get out of bed before she felt something grab her wrist.

"Come… back to bed…" Silence reined the room as Lucy's body shivered in unknown desire. Slowly, she craned her neck back to look at Erza before she calmed. She was still asleep. 'She must be talking in her sleep. Although that made her wonder, who was she asking to stay in bed with her?

Before the blond could ponder the thought for long, she blinked in surprise as she suddenly found herself flung onto the bed by the redhead's powerful grip. Gawking, Lucy was about to get out before she found an arm placed around her pinning her in place… r-right next to the re-quip mages breasts…

'T-T-This has to be a dream…' She was just forcefully pulled into bed with her crush naked, and now her face rested between the most beautiful bosoms Fiore had to offer… Feeling her nose beginning to bleed, the blond shuttered.

Under any other circumstance, she would have killed to be in this position… but if Erza woke up, she might just kill her… Gulping in fear, the blonde began to wiggle her way out of the mages arm but found her grip to be like iron in the end. No, she was firmly trapped.

Sighing, Lucy bit her lip before closing her eyes. At least she'd die with a smile on her face.

Rousing slightly, a pair of auburn eyes began to slowly open as a quiet yawn soon followed. Erza even in her groggy state looked around rather alert having not awoken in her room. However, her worries died as she realized where she was.

Smiling, she stretched her limbs tiredly before moving to get up, however, she couldn't… Blinking, the redhead looked down as she noticed her arm pinned by something soft. As she stared at Lucy's sleeping form, tightly clinging to her, a small smile made way to her lips.

'She looks cute when she's sleeping.' Moving her free hand towards her, she gently traced her finger over the blonde's cheek before brushing one of her golden locks to the side. Noticing the rosy tint to her skin, a small smile made way to her face.

It seemed her suspicions were well founded. Then again she didn't need to sleep naked like she had to find out for sure, but it felt comfortable none the less. Tugging her arm away from the girl, Erza had to stifle a quiet laugh as she heard the blonde whimper in sorrow, from having nothing to cuddle with anymore.

Sighing, she shook her head once more before getting up from Lucy's bed. It was a small bed, but it still suited her just fine. She felt very refreshed after last night. Turning back towards Lucy, she shook her head before grinning.

The next few days were sure to be full of surprises, for both of them.

"Pick up the pace, don't you dare slow down!" Lucy panted as she ran behind Erza, her body desperately begging her to stop while she was behind. "C-Can't… I," Croaking Lucy clutched her knees before breathing deeply. She honestly just did not have the stamina the redhead had.

They had been running all morning, (before breakfast much to her chagrin) trying to build up the Celestial mages endurance so she could extend her magic more than a few times at once… so far it wasn't off to a great start.

"Lucy, why did you stop?" Gasping for air, the blonde looked up perplexed. "H-How… can… you not… be tired!" Erza simply crossed her arms looking none the worse as she wore a small gray sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. Did she have an outfit for everything in her re-quip magic?

"We've only run three miles Lucy, you shouldn't stop until we reach are fifth at least.", "HOW MANY MILES DID YOU PLAN ON US RUNNING!?" Smirking, Erza turned away before pointing northward. "Fine, if you want to take a break you can but only once you reach the Guild Hall."

Before Lucy could beg for a moment to rest, the redhead had already started running in that direction leaving the blonde at a loss for words. 'S-She really does hate me doesn't she…?' Grimacing, she sucked it up before her legs began to scream at her once again.

This was going to be a really painful day…

* * *

~ Fairy Tail, Guild Hall ~

* * *

Mirajane hummed happily to herself as she stood in front of Erza with an amused expression. "Now?", "Not yet." "… Now?" ,"Nope." Erza commented quietly as she ate. As the silver blonde tapped her foot waiting she was about to ask again before the door to the guild hall slowly creaked open.

"Alright, now." Sighing, the takeover mage simply walked over into the kitchen before grabbing a fresh plate of food she had made not too long ago. As Lucy slowly crawled into the hall, sweat-caked her body as her vision faded in and out.

'I… I think I'm going to p-pass out…' As she stumbled over to the bar, she was quickly caught by Erza who had a pleased look on her face. "Not a very good time, I beat you here fifteen minutes ago Lucy. But not to worry, with a little running each day you'll be able to keep up with me."

As the redhead noticed her head drooping a bit as she tried to stand, she frowned. 'Or maybe not…' Moving her over to the stool, the blonde eagerly sat down, her legs practically giving out under her as they were relieved of duty.

"If you work her like this every day you're going to kill her Erza." Mirajane scolded as she sat the plate down in front of Lucy before grabbing a mug as well. "Perhaps, I'll tone down her training once I see improvement."

Nodding, the barmaid watched Lucy and Erza with interest for a moment before smirking. Leaning in closely so Lucy couldn't hear, she whispered quietly into Erza's ear before the re-quip mages cheeks flushed as red as her hair.

"T-T-That's absurd Mira, why would you even think of something like that!" Grinning, she simply shrugged before walking away. "Oh no reason, I'll just be over here to give you two a little alone time~" Gritting her teeth, Erza turned away from her friend as her cheeks remained the same rose tint as they were before.

As Lucy's tired eyes opened slowly, she turned towards Erza confused. "What did she tell you?" Crossing her arms, Erza turned away to hide her face from the blonde. "It's none of your concern, just eat. Once you're finished we'll head out to our training ground."

Nodding, Lucy looked away knowing something had upset the redhead. As she ate in silence, she couldn't help but feel something was off. It was almost like she was being watched. Scowling, she looked around for a moment before her eyes met with a group of glaring ones. As Lucy looked over at Erza's *fan club* as Mira put it, she could see them each staring daggers at her.

"Ignore them…" Jumping in fright, the blonde looked over at Erza confused. Her own expression was dark as she sat with her hands cuffed under her chin. Drumming her fingers for a moment, her curiosity soon got the better of her.

"W-Why are they glaring at us…?" smiling in amusement, Erza simply sighed before reaching for her drink across from her. "It's not me their glaring at." Letting the statement hang for a moment, Lucy's eyes widened.

"Wait, what the heck did I do?!" As Erza set her drink back down, a pair of hazel eyes met her own dark brown ones. "You're next to me…" Lucy blinked once, then twice before tilting her head still clearly confused.

As a silence passed between them, though, the blonde's eyes slowly started to widen. "You're kidding me… their, their jealous of me because I'm sitting with you?" The redhead nodded in annoyance. This wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last, that was for sure.

"Do you mind if I ask you something… personal Erza?" Raising her brow to the Celestial mage, she shrugged giving her the go ahead. "Mirajane told me… some things about you awhile back…" Lucy watched her visibly stiffen for a moment before she relaxed.

"She told me that you and her… well, you used to date. I don't want to go into that but… why did you turn all those girls down over there?" Lucy pointed behind her discretely making the redhead sigh. "Why do you want to know?" Her tone was quiet and showed supposition in her words.

Blushing faintly, the blonde turned away for a moment before looking back with a bit of determination. "I… I just want to know, you deserve someone in your life." Erza blinked in surprise at that. Just how much did Lucy know about her? A better question was what was Mirajane planning? This had her written all over it.

Looking over the counter at the barmaid, Erza frowned. "I'm not sure what you were told, Lucy… but with regards to those women in question… they don't like me. They like my name." Lucy turned back to the women confused.

"What do you mean by that, they seem to swoon whenever you look at them?" Erza scowled before looking behind her at the women in question, their gazes immediately locking onto hers as they smiled. "They want to be with Titania Lucy, not me."

The blonde's eyes began widening as she realized what she meant. "They want to be with you because of your title?" with a sharp nod, Erza turned away once more. "The same could be said for Mirajane. The reason she hasn't looked for anyone to be with is because people see her for what she is, not who she is. Miss Sorcerer weekly…" she scoffed before finishing her drink.

Glancing to Mirajane, Lucy nodded. She knew people could be shallow but come on… Erza couldn't have had a line of people wanting to date her just for that… could she? "How do you know they just want you because of that? What if someone wanted to date you… because you're you?"

Smirking, Erza shook her head amused. "After a certain point, it becomes obvious what someone is after Lucy. You can see it in the way they talk, act, and approach you. That's why I don't give them my time. It's not mine they want."

Letting the question sink in, Lucy nodded before pushing her plate away. "I'm… I'm feeling better, let's get back to training." The redhead smirked before casting her glance towards the blonde. Her tone sounded hollow but determined.

As Lucy began to walk out of the Guild Hall, Erza couldn't tear her eyes away from her. "She's different you know~" Once more, Erza jumped before glaring at Mirajane who now stood over her with a predatory smile. "Drop it."

Sticking her tongue out, the silver blond simply giggled before grabbing their plates. "I think you see it too." As she turned to leave, a frown marred the redheads face. Turning back towards Lucy's retreating form she sighed before standing up.

Mirajane could be the devil sometimes…

* * *

"Get up. I didn't hit you that hard." The armor clad mage scoffed as she watched her blonde probationer struggling to stand. Panting tiredly, Lucy growled before rising quickly as she cast her whip out, only for it to be caught by the redhead's hand.

"Predictable." With A sharp tug, Lucy was sent once more, tumbling to the ground angrily. "You need to be smart in the way you fight Lucy. Don't let your anger get the better of you. If someone piques you in a fight, you're letting them win, now, again."

Rising up, Lucy clutched her weapon tightly before staring Erza over. She was watching her like a hawk. A direct attack was just plain insane, she learned that the hard way. A feign as well was out of the question as she just learned, and she knew seduction was probably frowned upon… or maybe it might excite her?

Blushing, the blond shook her head quickly to rid those thoughts. This wasn't the time or the place for that. Circling her slowly, she watched Erza mimic her. She took every one of their spars like a real life or death situation… and she was just as brutal with her as she was with a real enemy.

Dashing forward, the blonde shot her whip out towards the ground sending a cloud of dust up at the redhead's feet. Seeing Erza standing perfectly still she grinned before tossing her whip out once more only for it to be met with a loud clanking noise.

"That's more like it but still…" As the dust cleared, Lucy gawked as she saw the re-quip mage with the end of the whip tucked under her armor she had to have done it in a split second, while she couldn't have seen! 'W-Wow…'

Yanking the whip from her hands, Erza sighed. "Still anticipated." Growling, Lucy finally stomped her foot. "How am I not supposed to be predictable with an opponent like you?! You wearing armor, how many mages even do that! Any time I even try to land a hit on you, you block it with your wrists!"

Staring back at Lucy impassively, she nodded. "Indeed, that's why I wear the armor." Groaning, the Celestial mage just sighed. "Perhaps though for training purposes it might be better if we fight like this." Blinking, Lucy looked back just as she saw a bright light engulf Erza as she re-quipped.

Cupping her face, Lucy gawked as she felt her face flushing painfully red. Erza now stood in a plain pair of crimson panties along with a matching bra however a sword was still firmly set in her hand as she tilted it towards Lucy.

"Now I have no such advantage, shall we continue?" 'HOW IS THIS LESS OF AN ADVANTAGE?!' As Lucy continued to stare, a small smirk made its way to the redhead's lips. In less than a second, that was all she needed. Blinking, Lucy shuttered as she felt the familiar feeling of Erza's sword beneath her neck.

"If you're not paying attention, you'll die…" Stepping back from the blonde, the re-quip mage brandished her blade once more before pointing to Lucy's clothing. "Now strip." Lucy shivered as a vacant expression played out over her features.

"C-Come again…?", "Strip." Now positive she hadn't misheard her, Lucy looked at Erza shocked. This wasn't even the first time she had been told to strip by the redhead but these circumstances were diametrically different.

"…Why?" Funny how her first response wasn't no… Blushing deeper, she honestly wasn't sure she could say no to a request like this from her crush… but she still was hoping for a reason first. Sighing, Erza tilted her sword into the ground before crossing her arms beneath her ample bosom, the blonde's eyes immediately locking on.

"You wanted our fight to be fairer, am I wrong?" Shaking her head slowly, the redhead began to blush as she noticed where the blonde's eyes were focused. "Then it's only fair you adorn the same outfit as I. How else can we make this fair?" Her tone sounded serious, but Lucy honestly couldn't tell if this was just some kind of plot to see her naked… a better question to ask herself though was did she really care?

Lowering her whip, the Celestial mage nodded wordlessly as her hands moved under her shirt. If Erza wanted to play like this, she'd play. Smirking, Lucy pulled away her shirt exposing her lace bra from underneath.

With a light chuckle, she couldn't help but grin giddily as she saw the redhead's eyes lock onto her form with what she hoped was lust. Tugging her skirt away next, she slipped out of her clothes till she stood in just her white lace bra and matching panties, the desired effects of them working apparently. Erza might have been the better fighter but when it came to seduction, the blonde knew, she had nothing on her.

Stretching out purposefully, the blonde smiled before raising her whip, her eyes locked onto Erza's as she tightened her grip. As the re-quip mage tilted her sword upwards in a taunting way, Lucy took off. Running at her directly much to the redhead's surprise, she quickly recomposed herself before preparing to knock the blonde off balance like any other time… however.

Right as Lucy was near her she suddenly screamed before tumbling. Gawking, Erza stammered for a moment as she saw the blonde's rear presented right in front of her almost rippling with vibrations. With her cheeks flaring up, she tried to look away but her eyes were glued to the sight. "L-Luc-"

Grinning vicious, before Erza could even recover from what she now realized was a trap she felt her sword tugged out of her hand by Lucy's whip before it came back up in a second motion… directly against her cheek.

As a loud slap rang out, Lucy jumped up victoriously as she watched Erza fall to the ground. Almost as soon as she hit the dirt though her smile faded realizing what she had just done. "E-E-Erza!" Running over to the downed mage, Lucy slumped over her in panic.

As she looked at Erza's reddened cheek she had no time to prepare as she was suddenly flipped over the mages shoulder before being sprawled onto her back painfully. "You let you guard down. I'll award you points for hitting me, though."

Standing up, the redhead didn't look worse for the wear as she simply dusted herself off, the red mark still lingering on her face where she had been hit. 'I… b-but I…' Sitting up slowly, Lucy's eyes beaded as she watched Erza walking over to her disarmed sword.

"I… I was worried I hurt you… and, and y-you took advantage of my concern…" Looking back over to the blond, Erza was about to respond before she felt the words in her throat suddenly die. Tears slowly fell from the Celestial mages eyes as she looked at Erza mortified that she had done that to her.

"L-Lucy, I…" She didn't get a chance to say anything though as the blonde suddenly got up and ran to her clothes. Turning away from the redhead to hide her face, Lucy just ran leaving Erza where she stood with the same apprehensive look that was soon to grow.

"Lucy…" Clenching her fists tightly, Erza scowled before gently touching the mark on her face. It stung, but probably not as much as what she had just done to Lucy. With a quiet sigh, she re-quipped into her Heart Kreuz armor before turning towards the direction Lucy had fled.

She had to make this up somehow…

* * *

Slamming her apartment door, Lucy grimaced as she made her way over to her bed. She felt humiliated, just completely, and utterly, humiliated. Flopping onto her bed, she felt the urge to cry but she had run out after coming back into the city.

In the state she was in, she was at least thankful to have remembered to change back into her clothes. After running away, she just wanted to be as far away from Erza as she could. Feeling her fists clench, the blonde buried her face in her pillow finding a few lone tears that had escaped her notice now being soaked into the soft fabric.

'I'm… I'm so s-stupid…' Sniffling, she shook her head. Erza was a warrior through and through, of course, her surprise attack did nothing to her. She still hated the redhead though for what she did. It was just cruel…

As a loud knock was heard at her front door, the blonde felt a sinking feeling in her chest already knowing who it had to be. Nuzzling her head deeper into her pillow she tried to ignore it but as her door creaked opened she sighed.

"What… what do you want, Erza…" The re-quip mage in question scowled at her tone but made no remark for it, it was well warranted. Moving behind Lucy, she sat down before moving her hand towards the blondes back only for it to be shrugged off.

"Lucy…" Clenching her eyes, the Celestial mage tried desperately to not look up… but she knew she couldn't. Turning her head slowly, she watched the redhead's eyes widened slightly as she stared at her tear stricken cheeks.

Feeling her sense of guilt rising, she sighed before once more attempting to rest her hand on the blonde's lower back. As she tried to shrug away her touch again, Erza made sure to keep a firmer grip till the blonde finally stopped trying.

"Lucy… I'm sorry. What I did was wrong, I was just…" Frowning, she shook her head. "It was wrong of me to deceive you like I had. I just wanted to prepare you… when you're in a fight you can't show concern for your opponent… but I…" she stopped knowing her words were becoming less apologetic and more logical. She didn't come here for that.

"I'm sorry…" Knowing she couldn't stay angry at her even if she wanted to, Lucy tried desperately to tune her out but with the gentle petting on her lower back along with her crush sitting next to her, not to mention the sincerity in her voice… Sighing, she leaned up. Her own thoughts were being counterproductive to this whole cold shoulder thing.

Turning back to Erza, Lucy shivered as she looked into her contrite filled eyes before nodding slowly. "I'm… I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have run away… that was, just tactless…" As a pair of arms wrapped around her she blinked feeling herself pulled into Erza's warm embrace, not her armor, she had somehow re-quipped out of it when she wasn't looking much to her shock.

"You have nothing to apologize for…" Erza smiled softly as she cradled the blondes head next to her own. Silence echoed in the room leaving the two women enjoying each other's presence. As Lucy's eyes began to close she felt herself almost drifting off in pleasure. Her senses were screaming in bliss. She could feel her warm touch; hear her gentle breathing, and smell, her exotic scent. She knew if her eyes would have opened right then she would have lost it, staring into Erza's dark eyes as she stared back into her own…

"L-Lucy?" Blinking, the blonde looked up confused before seeing the concerned look from the redhead. "You started to go limp, are you feeling alright?" Blushing, the blonde nodded as her eyes darted away. "N-Never better…"

Smirking, the re-quip mage shook her head knowing now what she should have the first time she met the blonde. "There's something I want to ask you, Lucy." Looking up tentatively, the blonde gave her, her full and undivided attention much to the redhead's embarrassment. It seemed like she hung off ever one of her words.

"I didn't just come here to apologize to you." Feeling herself frown unconsciously, Lucy listened carefully to what else she had to say. "I came here to make things right. I wronged you, and an apology no matter how sincere just won't do, not alone."

As Erza stood up from her bed, the blonde's eyes were glued to her in confusion and curiosity. "Lucy, would you care to dine with me this evening, my treat of course. I want to take you out to show you how sorry I am for what I did."

The blonde blinked once, then twice, her throat going dry by the second as her brain tried to process just what she had said. As she licked her lips slowly, they remained parched as she felt herself beginning to feel lightheaded.

"E-E-Erza… D-Did you just, j-just ask me out… l-l-like, like a d-date…?" Smiling, Erza shook her head making the blonde's heart suddenly fall to pieces. "Not like a date Lucy, A date. Will you go out with me tonight?"

Feeling her eyes beginning to droop, the blonde quickly tried to compose herself, while failing horribly to do just that. Almost on instinct, Erza lunged forward just as the blonde began to fall back much to her shock. Looking at her face, a small smile soon graced her lips as she saw the celestial mages cheeks tinted as red as her hair.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chuckling quietly at the half nod the blonde attempted to give her she just shook her head amused. "I guess I'll leave you alone then. I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours." As Erza laid Lucy back on her bed, her face remained the same shade of red as she turned to leave.

At this point, she couldn't even tell if the blonde was aware of her surroundings or not. All the redhead knew though was that she had made her night. Smiling, she stepped out of Lucy's apartment before heading to her own.

She had to find something to wear after all.

* * *

Lucy paced back and forth quickly as sweat caked her lower back and brow much to her chagrin. She couldn't believe this. This wasn't happening. She had to have dreamt it. No, it happened, b-but why?! Shaking her head, the blonde bit her lip as she continued to pace anxiously.

Erza had actually asked her out… had it been out of pity, out of guilt? Or did she actually do it because she wanted to… did she feel something for her? Tugging on her hair, she groaned before panicking and brushing it back in place.

Moving to her bathroom quickly she looked over herself once more before sighing. She had on a small black mini-dress with a light shaded white belt cutting it off near the waist with a gold buckle. She wanted to wear something nice… maybe a little sensual to… but was this too much?!

What if Erza was wearing her armor! What if she was overdressed, no she had to change! Running back to her bedroom, the blonde suddenly froze as she heard a knock on her front door. 'T-T-To late…' Gulping in fear, her eyes shakily cast themselves towards her bedroom window.

The sun had all but set making it officially evening… what did Erza have planned… clenching and unclenching her fists, the Celestial mage took a deep breath before calming herself. "I-It's alright Lucy… j-just think of this like a girls night out… y-y-yea… not that I've ever had one," she groaned.

Her female friends had been rather lackluster over the years on account of her orientation. Not to mention her lack of a place to live. Magnolia had been the longest place she had stayed at in years. Hearing another knock on her door, she took a final breath before strutting over to it confidently.

"You're fine… girl's night out… not a date… deep breathes…" Putting on her best smile, Lucy opened the door quickly before her smile dropped entirely to be replaced with a look of astonishment. Standing outside her door was her crush… but unlike she had ever seen her.

Smiling, Erza nodded to Lucy before subduing her smirk at the blondes lingering eyes. It seemed her outfit had been the right choice after all. She had gone with a dark shaded purple, sheath column dress with a military style cut exposing her inner thigh on the right side. The dress while plain for the most part also highlighted its look with scarlet roses over her hips growing and spreading to rest right beneath her bosom as well giving her date plenty to admire if she so chose, subtly or otherwise. To show off a bit more though she opted to tie her hair back into a bun as well instead of letting it flow freely like she had often grown accustomed to.

All and all, it seemed it was to Lucy's liking. Letting her own gaze travel over the blonde, the redhead had to grin. The little black dress was by no means underplayed on her form. It was very fitting for someone like her, and rather flattering to see as well.

"Are you ready for our date? Lucy?" Blinking, the re-quip mage waved her hand in front of the blonde before her vision seemingly came back to her, a look of detaching having been present. It seemed her dress might have done more than she expected to the obviously nervous girl.

"Perhaps I came on too strong earlier… if you're uncomfortable with this we can cancel the date, Lucy." Erza said with a straight tone, inwardly sulking at such a thought. Instantly the blonde's eyes snapped back before she shook her head quickly.

"N-N-No, I, I-I'm not uncomfortable… I, I'm just s-surprised really… you just look so beautiful…" She blushed darkly before averting her eyes from the redhead. Nodding, Erza extended her hand to the blond as she waited for her to take it.

"And you as well. We better hurry though or we might lose our reservation." Nodding, Lucy took the redhead's hand tentatively before following her along as she was lead outside her apartment. "R-Reservation… you didn't need to do something like that, we could have gone anywhere you want to Erza…"

Smirking the redhead nodded as she pulled Lucy along behind her. "I assure you Lucy, where I'm taking you is exactly where I want to be. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Nodding timidly, the Celestial mage continued to blush as she felt her fingers interlocked with her crushes.

She had held her hand before but now that it was officially a date they were on… this felt much different, almost forbidden. Smiling softly, she shook her head amused. 'Whatever she has planned you know you'll enjoy… so just relax… you've been dreaming about this for a while anyways.'

"H-H-How… how did…" Lucy cupped her mouth in pure and utter incredulity. Grinning, Erza simply pulled the blonde forward as they entered a large upscale building with a crystal-esque roof bathed in golden light.

She had seen this restaurant many times, only in magazines though never in person. But she always wanted to go… As Erza led her date past the large archway one could call a door, she made her way over to a man hunched over a small pedestal.

"Reservation for Scarlet, table for two." As the man looked up briefly, he nodded before stepping down for a moment to guild them both past another large archway with tables behind it. "Right this way ladies, please enjoy your stay at the Ethereal Chateau." He informed before stepping aside as they reached a small table overlooking the large crystal lines window they had seen outside.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." He gave a curt bow before turning to leave, leaving Erza very pleased and Lucy still just as flummoxed as she had been upon laying eyes on the establishment. Moving behind the blonde, Erza gently pulled the chair out for her before motioning for her to sit.

"I… I can't believe this…" Lucy shook her head, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she continued to watch the redhead smirking. "How on Earth Land did you get us in here?! The waiting list for this place is supposed to be months long!" Lucy stammered. She had been actually trying for a while to make a reservation that way whenever she did have the money to she could take someone she liked out…

As Lucy's eyes widened it dawned on her as well this place was extremely expensive, why was Erza pulling out all this just for an apology date?! Was this still considered one, o-or was this a real date she wanted all along?

Smiling softly, Erza simply shrugged her shoulders confusing the blonde further. "I've had a reservation here for almost a year actually. I could call it in whenever I needed to thanks to a job I did a long time ago for the owner of this place. I just never had a reason to come here till now, though."

Fidgeting, the Celestial mage nodded feeling herself blush further if that were even possible. She felt honored… no, what was an understatement, she felt exalted by the redhead. She had never felt so self-conscious in her life until now.

Erza was a goddess amongst women in her eyes… in beauty, power, respect, courage, the list was limitless. What was she in comparison? Feeling somewhat worried now, the blonde squirm back and forth, an action the redhead soon noticed.

"Is something the matter Lucy, you seem troubled." Biting her lip, she shook her head unsure of how to answer. "I… I just…" Sighing, Lucy looked up before feeling herself melt into the redhead's gaze. "I just… I'm nervous is all… you're… you're just… amazing… heh, no that's an understatement. I don't think there's even a word I can use to describe you really." She blushed before looking away.

"W-When you said you wanted to take me out on a date… I felt like I was going to pass out… actually, I might have, I was groggy for a while after you left… b-b-but that's not the point… w-what I'm trying to say is…"

The blonde shuddered suddenly as she felt a fingered placed over her lips. Looking up slowly she moaned unconsciously as she looked into the redhead's gentle eyes. They weren't hard, they weren't mad, they weren't stern… all she saw was a warm side of her she had never seen before… and it felt breathtaking to look upon.

"Lucy, try to relax. We can talk more about anything your feeling after our date. For right now, just enjoy it." Her words were simple, clear, and straight to the point… like Erza. Smiling softly, she nodded before whimpering as the redhead removed her finger from her lips… she could still feel her warmth pressed against them…

As a waiter came to their table silencing them before any more words could be uttered, they graciously accepted the menus, somewhat relieved that they could look away from one another. Both their faces were tinted a deep red.

* * *

As the night went on, Lucy listened happily as Erza talked. They had tried going back and forth with one another but whenever something personal came up the blonde would be reduced to a stuttering mess much to the redhead's amusement.

Deciding to take the initiative so she didn't have to, Erza simply talked about her past. Things to do with the guild, and generally anything alone the lines to loosen the blonde up. Thankfully by the end of their evening, it seemed to be working. She was smiling warmly with a look of pure contentment present whenever their eyes met.

"What happened next?" Smirking, Erza was brought out of her thoughts having been regaling the younger mage with stories of how Natsu and Gray always picked fights with her when they were kids. "Nothing really, I just straightened him out after that. It seemed like violence was the only way to get it through his skull." She sighed before shaking her head leisurely.

Giggling, Lucy nodded. It sounded like him. As they neared her apartment door, the blonde soon felt a sense of unease beginning to stir from within. "H-Hey Erza…?" Glancing back, the redhead nodded making the blonde blush slightly about what she was going to ask her next.

"D-Do… do you mind staying with me again tonight…? I, I don't really want this night to end just yet…" Smirking, having already planned on doing just that, she nodded. "I told you, Lucy, I'm not leaving your side until I think you've changed. You still have a long way to go until then, though."

Frowning, the blonde nodded. That wasn't exactly what she meant but still… Throughout the evening, every chance she got, Lucy tried to tell the redhead her personal feelings towards her but… it seemed she either couldn't say it or when she hinted it to her crush, she didn't pay it mind.

'After everything, that's happened tonight… does she like me back or… or was this just a simple date?' bumping suddenly, the blonde blinked before blushing as she saw Erza paused in front of her. "Lucy you zoned out again. Are you feeling fatigued?"

Shaking her head quickly, the blonde moved ahead of the re-quip mage before walking a bit faster to her apartment door. "I-I-I'm fine… I guess I'm just tired…" Frowning, Erza cast her eyes down before following behind the girl.

As they both set foot in her apartment, Lucy kept her gaze downward almost awkwardly. "I… I'm going to go change… I'll be right back." Erza watched the blonde retreating quickly towards her room but said nothing in return.

Tightening her hands gently she sighed outwardly before moving just outside the blondes door before resting herself against it. "Was everything to your liking tonight Lucy?" As she listened closely to the Celestial mages movements and actions through the door, she couldn't help but smirk hearing a light thumb she could only guess was her surprise from the question.

"U-Uh, y-yea… everything was really wonderful Erza… It was the most fun I've had in a long time in all honesty." Lucy chuckled dryly as she unzipped the back of her dress. "I'm glad, but I have to ask you something."

Raising her brow, she shrugged her shoulders unconsciously as she pulled the rest of the dress off. "What is it Erza?" Before she heard an answer, however, she suddenly froze as she felt a pair of warm hands gently caressing her shoulders as she finished discarding her garment.

"Why do you seem so crestfallen if you enjoyed the evening?" Erza whispered, her chin resting just over the blonde's shoulder allowing her warm breath to tickle her ear. Sputtering, the blonde tried to turn around quickly but felt herself held firmly in place by the redhead.

"I wanted to make it special for you… but something's troubling you… Is it the fact I asked you out? Would you have felt more comfortable if I just asked you to come with me… not as a date?" Shivering, Lucy shook her head slowly.

"N-N-No… I, I loved it… I'm, I-I'm just…" the blonde bit her lip feeling immensely mortified having been asked that. Turning now with less resistance, her eyes met with Erza's before a sense of sadness washed over her.

The redhead's eyes seemed downcast, almost disheartened. "What did I do wrong then? Are you still mad at me from earlier?" The re-quip made muttered quietly. Shaking her head once more, Lucy frowned. She wanted to tell her… tell her how she felt, but…

Feeling sweat drip down her brow, the blonde closed her eyes as she tried to compose herself. "Erza… the truth is I-"Lucy's eyes shot open suddenly as she felt her words stolen from her. Almost as fast as it came, it was gone.

Closing her eyes, Lucy whimpered as she felt her breath being taken from her as the redhead's lips pressed against her own. 'W-What's… what's going on…' Pulling away slowly, Erza smiled softly as she watched the blonde shivering from the kiss.

"Is the evening better now?" She stifled a laugh as she watched her companion nodding comically. Her eyes fluttered as her lips parted and closed almost as if she didn't realize the kiss had ended. "I wasn't sure at first… I suppose I should have been, the signs were everywhere, but… it's been quite some time I suppose." She sighed wearily.

Focusing her vision, Lucy's hand moved up to her lips unconsciously as she felt the warmth previously there, slowly departing. "W-What…" She croaked out once more, still stunned by the intimate contact. Glancing back to the blonde, Erza smiled before pulling her over to her bed.

As they sat down, Lucy's eyes beaded as she watched the pleasant smile dancing across the redhead's lips. "H-How long… how long have, have you known…?" Erza smiled warmly as she cupped her hands together behind her.

"I suppose since we first met Lucy. You had an odd way of following me around, you still do actually, and I find it rather cute in all honesty." Blushing furiously, the blonde looked away before nodding slowly. She didn't notice it herself but maybe she did… it wouldn't have been the strangest thing she did. She loved being around her after all.

"At first, I thought it was just some silly crush or respect for me… or possibly an artful way to seduce me." She smirked at that last one before shaking her head, frowning. "But after you took on an S-Class mission just to get my attention I knew it had to be something more than that…"

Leveling her gaze to the blonde, she noticed her eyes lingering on the floor in shame before moving one of her hands onto her leg comfortingly. "While I don't deny that your plan was idiotic and asinine, it did make me take another look at you…"

Darting her eyes back and forth, in any direction really so she didn't need to meet the redheads judgmental glare, she felt a hand placed around her chin stopping her before her head was turned towards the mage in question.

"I trust you won't do something like that again?" Nodding slowly with nowhere else to look now, Lucy grimaced before feeling her head released. "After that… I knew I had to keep an eye on you. And that's where we are now."

"I have to ask you something, though…" Nodding wordlessly like she had the past statements she waited to hear what else Erza had to say. "Where did you get the idea that taking on an S-Class mission would impress me in the first place? You could have been kicked out of the guild, and I assure you that wouldn't have made me any more roused to you."

Feeling pressure suddenly focused on her, the blonde blushed as she cringed lightly. "I… I don't know… I just had to do something, though… A-After Mira told me you two… dated, I tried to think of what made you attracted to her… She's kind, I'm kind… at least I'd like to think I am. She's beautiful, I doubt I'm as beautiful as her but I'm decent." She muttered dishearten at that last part.

"And she's strong… while, I'm not…" Looking up at Erza with her eyes on the verge of tears, Lucy's lips trembled as she tried to compose herself but with what the redhead had said she felt utterly ashamed by her actions. "I… I wanted to be more like her… then maybe you'd notice me more…"

Erza's eyes hardened as she moved her arm around the blonde before pulling her into her. "If you ever try something like that again… I will never forgive you." Tears fell from her eyes now with no restraint as Lucy nodded. Sighing, Erza shook her head as she cradled the blonde comfortingly.

"I don't value strength Lucy that has little to nothing to do with why I once dated Mirajane. It also ended abruptly, so trying to act like someone you're not won't win my favor." Shivering, Lucy buried her face into the redhead's shoulder as she nodded.

"I-I'm, I'm so sorry…" Smiling softly, Erza nuzzled Lucy before kissing her on her forehead. "I value verity, sincerity, and above all else integrity… that's why I like you." Looking up slowly, almost afraid to do so, Lucy breathes hitched as she looked into the re-quip mages dark eyes, they were glowing with pride.

"E-E-Erza…" Feeling new tears beginning to form for an entirely different reason, Lucy sniffled before hugging the redhead tightly. She liked her… it might not have been love but she liked her, she said it, she meant it. There was no questioning in her voice, it was a pure and utter dedication to her words.

As the redhead continued to stroke the blonde's back, a sudden sense of embarrassment passed over the Celestial mage. "E-Erza…" Looking down questioningly, the redhead watched her somewhat amused as her face darkened by the second.

"C-C-Can you… can you leave r-real quick… I'm, I-I'm…" Lucy struggled to speak as she looked herself over. She had just disrobed and it only now occurred to her that she was cuddling with her… on her bed… half naked…

Raising a questioning brow, Erza smirked before a violet magic circle surrounded her. Closing her eyes from the blinding light, Lucy blinked away the dots in her eyes before her face turned the same shade of red as the blood steadily beginning to drip from her nose.

"Feel more comfortable now?", "N-N-Not in the slightest!" Chuckling, Erza continued to softly caress the blonde now wearing the same as she had on. Silence passed between them before Lucy tried to moved away only to be pulled tighter in by the redhead.

"Going somewhere?" Gulping, Lucy tried to think of an excuse… any excuse… this was just too much. A confession she liked her and now they were practically streaking on her bed together… It was too much! As her legs rubbed together unconsciously, the redhead's grin slowly grew.

"My, I didn't think this would turn you on so much Lucy, that's rather sordid don't you think?" Eeping, Lucy shook her head in denial. "N-N-No, I-it's not what you think! I… I'm…" Once more the blonde froze before feeling her body melt as a soft pair of lips pressed against her own.

Cupping the back of the mages head, Erza moaned softly as her tongue danced over the blonde's lips. Parting them willingly, Lucy shuddered. She couldn't resist her if she tried… so what was the point of trying?

Erza leaned the blonde down into her bed as she draped herself over her before pulling away once she was sure she wasn't going anywhere. "You shouldn't lie to me Lucy, or I might have to punish you~" A purr emitted from the redhead's voice causing the blonde's eyes to widen.

This was escalating quickly, much too quickly then she was comfortable with. One minute they were on a date, then she confessed she liked her, now their (practically) naked bodies were pressing against one another's…

"E-E-Erza… m-maybe we should-"Once more Lucy was silenced as a finger was placed over her lips. "Yes, maybe we should~" whimpering, Lucy nodded feeling her own lust beginning to boil over. She had fantasized this for weeks… but having it happen all at once like it was… was this a dream? A nightmare? Did she die and go to heaven? So many things began to cross her mind but she knew one thing for sure.

The look Erza was giving her… it was primal, it was territorial… it was scary, almost like she was claiming her… As her face leaned closer to the blondes, a salacious smile soon formed. "If you care to know what attracted me to Mirajane in the first place Lucy, I'm more than willing to tell you." Her tone carried a hint of huskiness.

Shivering, the blonde nodded unconsciously wanting to know more than anything, situation aside. Chuckling quietly, the redhead leaned her face closer to the pinned girl's neck before gently laying light, feathered kisses over her skin.

Lucy gasped at the contact, her body shuddering with each passing kiss. She didn't know why she tried resistant, to begin with, with each one. It was like her worry and antipathies were foreign, just waiting to be cast aside by the redhead's actions… and they were…

As Erza's face rested Next to Lucy's, her tongue slowly lulled out from her lips before she flicked it against the panting girl's ear, the occasional small nibble following ever other lick. "I didn't use to like Mira, she was loud, brash and I dare to even say it, demonic for a time."

Continuing to wither from the redheads actions, her curiosity soon got the better of her as her eyes met with her crushes. "T-T-Then… w-why did, why did you d-date her?" Gasping, Lucy croaked as her neck was gently bit once more, only to be kissed a moment later like a mother would for a child's boo-boo.

"It's because there was a time when she acted completely different, from back then, and from now… while I can't say what attracted me to her because of it… I knew I loved the feeling all the same." Her tone was full of penitence, remorseful making the blondes curiosity almost painful now.

"W-What… what was it…?" Pulling away from the blonde, Erza's eyes showed a sense of pain before a small smile made its way to her lips. "She was broken…" Of all the things she could have said, that had been the last thing Lucy expected to hear.

Knowing she needed to elaborate, her head hung low for but a moment before she smiled weakly. "Why she was is a story for her to tell you not I Lucy, but when she was grieving, I felt the need to comfort her… to protect her. And I did…"

Lucy looked up at Erza confused. She always protected people, that was just… well, Erza. What made it so different about Mirajane? Almost as if she had asked the question aloud, Erza chuckled quietly as her face moved next to the blonde's ear once more.

"She was weak, vulnerable, and mine. I comforted her, and I helped her through her pain. I was her knight." The blonde shivered as she heard the excitement in her tone. Propping herself back up, Erza smirked as her red bangs hung down shadowing their faces in a vail of scarlet.

"I like to keep my lovers safe. I love knowing I can protect them. It thrills me, excites me. It turns me on…" Her tone grew gruff as she continued to watch the blonde fiercely. Lucy shivered as she connected the dots slowly before it dawned on her.

Why she had her come along on their first mission, why she had been so enraged when she had taken an S-class mission, why she had insisted on training her… why she wouldn't leave her side no matter what… "Y-You… You've been trying to protect me since… since we first met?"

Grinning, Erza leaned her face closer, leaving but a breath's pace to separate their lips. "I don't want anything to happen to you Lucy, not now, or every…" Feeling her cheeks grow red, the blonde shuddered under the re-quip mages form.

She had liked her since they first met… her crush was crushing on her… The thought wasn't unappealing in the slightest but it did make her feel rather self-conscious. The reason she liked her… was because she was weak and needed to be protected? No that didn't sound right… Did she want to keep her safe through her actions? Frowning, Lucy tried to wrap her head around it but she just couldn't.

Sensing the blonde's distress, Erza rolled to her side taking the startled girl with her as she flipped her over so Lucy was on top of her. Sitting up now, her face hovered in front of the Celestial mages as she gently stroked her sides.

"Don't mistake my affection for that of a small kitten or puppy Lucy. I like you because being around you fills me with a sense of warmth. You're strong in your own right, don't think less of yourself, but It makes me happy knowing I can be there with you to keep you safe. It's not a feeling I've felt in a long time… it makes me happy when I'm close to you… and the thought of something happening to you while I'm around…" Her tone turned hushed as she stared at Lucy sternly. "Enrages me…"

Blushing, Lucy quivered as her lower back was gently rubbed back and forth over the redhead. Feeling herself propped closer on her lap now, the Celestial mage didn't know what to think. Erza liked her, wanted her… maybe even loved her? It was so bizarre to know that yet her statement had been unequivocal. She wanted to keep her safe and protect her.

It was enough to leave her legs shaking, and face flushed knowing that. Of all the girls she could have chosen, the list was infinite, she chose her… Pulling the redhead closer now, it was Erza's eyes that widened as she was kissed quickly by the blond.

Pouring as much emotion as she could possibly muster into it, Lucy mewed as her tongue traced the outer tips of Erza's before feeling it fought back sternly. There was no doubt in her mind, Erza wanted to take charge of the kiss even if she was the one who had initiated it… but she didn't mind.

Lowering the blonde backwards, never breaking the lip lock, Erza soon draped herself over her once more before her eyes drank in Lucy's euphoric expression. She hadn't seen that look in so long, and it filled her with the desire to see it once again.

Breaking away, Erza's hair gently cascaded over her own golden locks leaving their faces shrouded for only them to look upon. Both just content to keep staring back at one another silently. Enough words had been said on both ends, there was no mistaking how either felt now.

Rolling to her side, Erza rested her head next to Lucy's as she continued to give her quick pecks over so often, her hands continuing to roam the blondes form as she felt up everything she had to offer.

Trailing her hands over her new infatuation, Erza couldn't help but smirk as she watched the blonde's body tense up as her fingers gently drummed against her outer thigh. She could feel goosebumps slowly rising by the second. Her touch was doing this to another, and it excited her.

Lucy unconsciously pressed herself closer as well as she felt the possessive hands of her crush, no, Erza wasn't a crush… she was much more than that. Was it too early to call her a lover? They hadn't actually… well… Noticing the blondes face beginning to redden by the second, Erza couldn't help but grin.

"Your minds in the gutter again isn't it Lucy? Do you remember what I said would happen if I caught you like this?" Eeping, The blonde cried out as she was flipped onto her back for what to have been the third time that night by the redhead. Her strong grip was still astounding. Firm, yet tender, she felt no pain from what one would think was a rather violent motion.

Sitting over her now, Erza brushed her hair aside as her eyes drank in Lucy's large… assets. Realizing where she had been staring, the blonde in question blushed a new shade of red as she felt the redhead's warmth growing between her legs.

It was almost scolding her stomach now. Did her body really have this much of an effect on her? Moving her hands slowly, almost unconsciously, Lucy reached behind her before feeling the light metal object she had been searching for.

With a silent click, she pulled her hands back before noticing the redhead's eyes transfixed downwards now as her hands rose up with two separate strings of cloth in each. "D-Do… Do you really like what you see…?"

Finding the hidden strength she honestly hadn't known she possessed to avert her eyes, Erza looked up at Lucy's almost shocked. Was she really asking her if she thought she looked pretty? As she noticed the hesitance in her form however it became apparent she was.

Frowning, Erza moved her hands to Lucy's cheeks before cupping her face gently. "I like everything about you Lucy, your nature, your kindness, your heart, and of course…" Her tone turned guttural as her face leaned in. "Your body… You're beautiful, in all ways and every way…"

Lucy felt her cheeks beginning to dampen as a light trail of tears traveled down her face. All she ever wanted was to find someone even a fraction of what Erza was… and here she had someone who was much more than she could have ever dreamed of being with.

She needed to hear that. She always thought she was attractive but compared to others, Mira especially… she just had to know for sure. Lifting her hands back, Lucy pulled back her bra, causing the redhead to freeze as her eyes landed back on her larger than average breasts.

She knew even for her age they were bigger than most, and that had always made her somewhat modest around her crushes, but it seemed Erza didn't care… too much, she actually seemed mesmerized really. Blushing darkly, the Celestial mage scratched her cheek sheepishly as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

Guys ogled her all the time but having someone like Erza, so collect and reserved do it on top of her was something else. Almost having not noticed it, Lucy suddenly gasped as she felt her breasts enveloped in a firm yet pleasant grip from the redhead.

Erza shuddered slowly as her fingers sunk into the supine girl's supple flesh. They were soft, quite the opposite of her own really. Her chest while large in its own right had a rather rough feeling she had grown to dislike with time. Lucy's, however, where heavenly. They melted into her hands and molded perfectly no matter how she grabbed them.

"E-E-Erza… I… I'm…" Looking back at the blondes panting form, she blinked in surprise before looking over her shoulder. Sure enough, a light puddle of dampness was forming between the Celestial mages legs startling her.

'But I only just touched her…' Gazing back down as the blonde bit her lower lip, stifling her moans, she couldn't help but smirk. "If I recall, I mentioned punishing you earlier Lucy… perhaps leaving you like this is punishment enough."

As she slowly began to rise off the panting girl, Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "N-N-NO, YOU CAN'T!" Cupping her mouth, she blushed furiously before looking away. "And why can't I?" With a light whimper, Lucy just shook her head.

"P-Please don't…" Chuckling, Erza shook her head before moving her face lower to hover just over her large assets. "Don't worry, I hadn't planned on leaving you like this Lucy… I planned on claiming you instead."

Looking back at the redhead confused, her body suddenly tensed up as she felt her breasts gripped once more, her sensitive skin sending bolts of static over her being and to her core with each squeeze from the redhead.

"C-C-Claiming, m-me?" Nodding, Erza moved her face closer before her lips rested over one of the blonde's pert and now erect nipples. "Oh yes, your mine Lucy, and I plan on teaching you this tonight. Consider it your special training."

Before the blonde could question her, her back suddenly arched as a guttural scream escaped her lips. Gasping for breath, she desperately needed, Lucy groaned as she felt jolts of pleasure suddenly ripple over her skin from the redheads sudden latching on to her breast.

Erza bit lightly, as her teeth raked gently over Lucy's areolas. The noises she was making, they were so cute~. Smiling, the re-quip mage continued to nip at the blonde girl's breasts eagerly as she listened to the chorus of sounds she could make.

It had been years since she last heard sounds like this and even then Mirajane had made many different ones than these. Pulling away, with a thin strand of saliva still connecting her to Lucy, Erza smiled dreamily as she gazed at the shining pink nub, still glistening from her mouth.

'Perfect size, perfect length, perfect like her.' Latching her mouth back on once more, the redhead eagerly listened to the rather vocal noises the blonde was giving her. Every lick, bite, pinch, it didn't matter, she had a sound for it all, and she couldn't stand it any longer.

Pulling away once again, Erza growled as she heard the light whimpers she was being given. She didn't like that noise, no, she wanted to hear her beautiful screams of pleasure. Crawling down from her breasts, the redhead soon forced Lucy's thighs apart as her nails scraped her sensitive skin on the way down.

"E-E-Erza… W-Wait…" Pausing, she looked up confused as she saw the conflicted expression in the blonde's eyes. "It's your first time, isn't it…?" Nodding timidly, Lucy looked away somewhat ashamed. "I… I never found someone I wanted to, w-well, wanted to do this with… before you."

Losing some of her aggressiveness by the timid reply, Erza sighed before nuzzling her cheek into her thighs gently. "Well then I'm honored I'm your first. I promise to make this a night to remember, for, my, Lucy~" She punctuated her words slowly with a light kiss down the girl's inner thigh, making the blonde quiver.

'H-H-Her Lucy…' Flushing, the Celestial mage smiled giddily at the thought. She thought of her as her own. The blonde was soon brought out of her gleeful thoughts however as her back arched in foreign pleasure.

Gasping, Lucy craned her neck before shuddering as she watched the redhead's hands gently pulling her panties away, the pleasant feeling from her greedy fingers still lingering. Smirking, Erza's eyes grew hazy as she looked at the blonde's cleanly shaven neither lips. The long strands of her excitement only adding onto the site itself, further arousing the redhead.

"My, it's almost like you prepared yourself for me. Did you plan on us doing this after our date Lucy?" Gawking, Lucy tried to deny it, but it would have been a lie to say she hadn't dreamt of something like this happening tonight. She never imagined in a million years it would end up like this, but still…

Taking her silence for an answer, Erza chuckled before staring back at the blonde's damp folds. "Well I must say, you take a different approach than I." Blushing, Lucy said nothing else as her mind flashed over what she remembered from yesterday. She had seen a quick peek at the redhead's crotch when they bathed together but she never got to see as much as she wanted.

Moving her fingers to either side of the girl's labia, Erza smirked. She'd remember this night for a long time to come. Leaning in, the re-quip mage slowly lowered her tongue till she made contact, the pleasant noise and taste of the blonde soon filling her senses.

Lucy bit her lip, as a loud whimper escaped her mouth. She hadn't meant to make a noise like that but if anything it seemed to please Erza more. Groaning as she felt the sudden electrical jolts of pleasure shooting up her with every action of the redheads skilled tongue, the blonde felt her legs moving on their own before she could even stop them from wrapping around her loves head.

Pausing, Erza smiled contently as she felt her actions acknowledge in the form of Lucy's not so subtle hint she wanted more, and she was more than willing to do just that. Trailing her tongue up the length of her exposed lips, she purred at the taste.

She was exquisite, luscious, delicious… Moving her lips against Lucy's lower pair, she began to kiss her deeper, her tongue moving inwards as she tried to see just how far she could push the blonde with her actions.

Clenching her bedsheets, the blonde howled in bliss as she felt this foreign feeling. She had often touched herself before… or most nights since joining Fairy Tail, but her fingers had nothing on the redheads tongue. She felt her entire body completely accepting her loves oral attention, and she couldn't comprehend it.

Arching her back, she bucked into Erza's head before eeping in shock as her hips were forced down by Erza's strong arms. Whimpering, she sat motionlessly now as the re-quip mage continued her tender kisses. She was in control in every way. Any and every time her body moved in a way she didn't want she made sure she knew.

'S-S-She's s-so dominant…' it was rather intimidating to be handled so roughly yet at the same time… it turned her on even more. She had never pictured Erza being this ruthless in bed… b-but it was amazing! Tightening her legs, Lucy bit her lip as she felt the inevitable end soon approaching… even If she didn't want it to.

Moving her lips away slowly as she saw the blonde's clit beginning to peak out now, Erza's grin grew licentious as she used her teeth to gently scrape her sensitive fleshy bead. Hearing her mews turn into howls now, the redhead smiled as she nipped her clit fully earning a scream for her efforts.

Clutching her bed in bliss, Lucy wailed loudly as she felt her climax final reach its peak. Thrusting her hips back into the mage, the Celestial wizard had little time to react as she felt Erza pulling her entire lower body forward into her waiting arms.

Drinking it in, the redhead moaned softly as she finally tasted what her friend had to offer, and it was intoxicating. Keeping her mouth where it was, she made sure to keep her tongue deep within her till she was sure Lucy was finished.

Pulling back, her tongue retracted as she stared dreamily up at the panting blonde. "E-E-Erza… t-that was… that was… wow…" Lucy wheezed out as she tried to catch her breathe. Her fingers never did that much for her. She felt like her whole body was going numb in pleasure!

Chuckling quietly, Erza wiped the lingering essence that had fallen down her lips before taking another taste. "I've been told I have that effect on people." She smirked rather proudly before staring over the blondes sweating form.

Biting her lip, she grinned before crawling over the tired girl. "I hope you're ready for more Lucy." Blinking, the blonde looked up at her redheaded charge before shivering from the look she was being given. "M-M-More…?"

Nodding lewdly, the redhead laid herself on top of her before playing with the Celestial mages hair coyly. "Of course, after all, I can't truly claim you just from tasting you, exquisite flavor~. No, I'm going to have to do much, much more with you."

Gulping, Lucy quivered with lust as she felt the re-quip mages hands traveling over her nude form. Moving her hands up the blonde's body, she soon rested them on Lucy's bosom before giving them another tender squeeze like she had before.

"Not to mention, it's my turn now." Eeping Lucy had little time to react as Erza's hands shot to her waist forcing her upwards. As she was placed on the redhead's lap, she had little time to gather her senses before Erza's lips crashed into her own, her tongue eagerly assaulting her lips for entrance before both sat moaning in pleasure, one from the dominance, the other from compliance.

Biting down on the blonde's lip, Erza growled quietly as she felt herself slowly beginning to burn. Pulling away from her with a quiet whimper soon to follow, the redhead quickly forced Lucy back till her hips were raised much to her enjoyment.

"E-E-Erza, p-please be more gentle." Nodding wordlessly, the re-quip mage flashed once more not even caring to waste time on it as her bra and panties vanished leaving the blonde speechless at the sight. 'W-W-Wow…'

Drinking in the redheads form, the Celestial mage quivered with lust as her eyes zoned in on her every feature. Her perky breasts that defied gravity, her sculpted stomach with her subtle abs, her firm thighs molded perfectly, and of course her trimmed quim shaved with a beautiful patch of red.

Feeling her mouth go dry, Lucy tried to speak but her voice left her. 'B-B-Beautiful…' Smirking at her fellow guild member's reaction, Erza chose not to comment in favor of moving on with her pleasure. Pulling on her thighs, the prone mage gasped in surprised as Erza positioned her legs over hers, not even taking the time to lay down herself.

It seemed she knew what she wanted and had plenty of experience receiving it. Positioning herself over Lucy, Erza shivered with anticipation as she lowered herself onto her. As both, their lower lips touched two different moans escaped their lips each pleasing the other with their sounds.

Shuddering, Erza's eyes hazed over as she felt the foreign feeling after so long shoot through her. It had been ages since she was with Mirajane, and she hadn't chosen another girlfriend after here. No, Lucy was her first in quite some time, and she was about to show her pleasure she probably never felt before as well.

Grinning, the redhead gently began to gyrate her hips before the squeals of pleasure rang out from Lucy as her hips were ground against by the re-quip mage. Panting, Lucy looked up at the embarrassing position she was in but she could do little more than enjoy it as Erza's hands gripped her midsection.

'S-S-she's making this l-look so easy?!' She was literally holding her up while grinding into her. Whimpering, Lucy's hips began to move on her own as well now as she tried to match the redhead's movements.

Purring quietly, Erza smiled down at Lucy as she saw her slowly getting into the rhythm of her motions. Shifting her hips, she quickened her pace earning more moans of pleasure for her actions. The noises she made, so cute~.

Thrusting her hips harder into her, the redhead bit her lip as she felt the pleasure traveling through her after so long. She didn't have much time to do this herself, not to mention she was rather spoiled about it, to begin with. A partner was always needed in her opinion… and Lucy was perfect for how she wanted it.

Rotating her hips, she moved her finger between their kissing lower lips before giving the blonde's clit a gentle rub. Screaming up at her, Lucy whimpered in pleasure as she was toyed with. "E-E-Erza… p-please, I-" Screaming loudly, Lucy shuddered as she felt her friend's fingers pinching her now.

"Just lay there and enjoy~." Nodding timidly, the Celestial mage chose not to speak. She had full control of everything… and she had never felt as turned on as she was now because of it. Pushing one of her fingers inwards, the re-quip mage grinned as she saw their juices slowly mixing together.

Pulling her hand back, she gave her finger a lick before sighing happily. This might have to become a regular thing, the euphoria was something she desperately wanted back in her life and it didn't seem like her lover would put up much of a fight either.

Moving one of her legs over, she positioned her own clit against Lucy's before grinding harder into her once again, both women gasping in delight. Forcing her hips down, she began pushing against the blonde now as she felt herself reaching her limit. It hadn't been very long but she was far to pent up to ride it out for hours like she would have liked.

Stalling was always her favorite when it came to pleasure, and by the end of the night, Lucy would know this too. Bucking into the blonde once more with urgency, Erza grunted in pleasure as she heard Lucy's screams resonate from her rough treatment.

As both women's quims shook at once they shared a loud cry as they felt their separate orgasms flood out into one another. Dropping the blonde, Erza panted as she fell to her knee's over her before resting her body above her happily.

Looking over her form, the redhead growled as she saw the thick sheen of sweat dripping onto her lover. It was shameful she was that tired already just from one orgasm. She used to be able to go five or six times a night before slowing down.

She'd definitely have to work on that. Looking back to the blonde, the redhead smiled warmly as she saw her panting in just as much exhaustion. Resting her hand over her eyes, Lucy gasped for air as she felt her legs spasm under her crush.

"T-T-That… That was, that was amazing…" She croaked out as she lay there tiredly. Feeling a weight set onto her stomach, the Celestial mage moved her hand over before blushing furiously as she saw the redhead straddling her stomach, her own juices slowly dripping down her navel and over her sides as she grinned darkly.

"I hope you're not tired Lucy, we have a lot of work to do before you can sleep." She breathed out huskily earning a quite whimper in return. Just how long did she plan to go at this?! Feeling her body shifted around as Erza flipped her over, she groaned in dismay as she was deposited on her lap, the redhead's hands already diving between her legs greedily.

The night was still young… but at this rate she'd be unconscious before morning…

Groaning as she was bounced on Erza's lap, she whimpered sadly as she felt her pleasure already returning tenfold.

* * *

~ Outskirts of Magnolia ~

* * *

"Get up Lucy, don't you dare stop now!" Lucy whimpered quietly as she watched her crush standing over her mercilessly. Raising her keys into the air she begged her magic to obey her… but it didn't. She was drained completely and she knew it.

Dropping the keys to the ground along with her legs giving out under her, the Celestial mage grit her teeth as tears streamed down her cheeks. 'D-D-Damn… damn, damn, damn!' Looking up in dismay she averted her eyes immediately as she saw Erza's saddened expression. She hated that look.

"E-E-Erza… I-I'm sorry… b-but I can't. I just, can't." She cried softly as she looked back up at her in disappointment. They had been going at it for hours and she just couldn't keep up this pace. Sighing, the re-quip mage nodded before making her way over to her.

Standing over her, she kneeled down before moving her hand to the blonde's cheek. As she watched her nuzzle her happily, a small smile made its way to her lips. "You know you did last longer this time. Each time you're doing better. But, you still have a long way to go before I think you're ready to be on your own again. It might take months, possibly years. But I'll still be at your side, every, single day~."

Moaning, Lucy shivered from her words before the redheads hand was removed only to be replaced by her soft, warm lips. Gripping her lovers head, Erza forced her tongue deeper into the shuddering mages mouth as she led their kiss.

After minutes they soon broke apart panting loudly, a deep crimson blush present on their features, one with a content smile, and the other with a lascivious look, eager for more. "Well… I think that's enough for now."

Looking up to Erza in shock, Lucy was about to ask her why before she suddenly flashed brightly. Looking back, the Celestial mage froze as she saw the redhead adorned in nothing at all. "Now, time for your special training Lucy. Strip!"

Quivering, the Celestial mage nodded wordlessly as her arms moved to her white top. Erza was her teacher, and what she said went. She was her guardian, her knight… her love.

And she couldn't be happier, even if she had to go through this training, ever, single, day…~


End file.
